10 Things I hate about you
by RainbowRubyRain
Summary: Johan wants to date Judai. But he can only date when Yubel his brother does who is a rebelling beast. Will they be able to get Yubel dating before prom? Or will Judai and Johan not be able to go? Spiritshipping and Darkspiritshipping Based off movie
1. Chapter 1

**New Story!! This is based off the movie Ten Things I hate About You and I thought it would be funny if I crossed it over with GX XD This is really different from the movie, though.**

**This is an AU and the couples are Spiritshipping, and Darkspiritshipping (which is Yubel x Haou) there will probably be others along the way :D**

**Time to start!! ****J**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Ten Things I hate about You**

**Chapter One**

"Wow look at that hot kid!" whispered a freshmen pointing to someone walking down the hall.

"You mean you didn't know? That's Johan Anderson. Hottest guy in school." said the sophomore next to him.

"Is he available?" the freshmen asked immediately sending the two male sophomores standing next to him into hysterics.

"What?" the poor naive freshmen asked confused.

"First of all, Johan would never go out with a pipe-squeak like you." the first sophomore. The freshmen glared. "Second of all, if anyone gets him, I do." he grinned. "But third of all, sadly, he's not allowed to date."

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Look who's checking you out!!" Rei Saotome whispered with a musical tone. She nudged her head to the other side of the hallway. The three friends looked across and saw Judai Yuki, the school's second heart drop, looking their way. He quickly went back to looking at his friends. His brown multicolored hair swaying with him. Asuka Tenjoun, the second girl, giggled.

"I can't believe it! You two are soooo meant to be." she giggled elbow the last friend. Johan Anderson, being _the _school heart drop, blushed.

"Guys, I don't like him! Besides, I'm totally straight." he crossed his arms and pouted. The girls nearly busted out laughing.

"Yeeeah. That's why you have rainbow nail polish at home." Asuka said while chuckling.

"And a rainbow necklace." Rei added.

"And a gay pride shirt-" Asuka said while pointing to his shirt.

"Shush up! I…..just can't choose my favorite color!" he said hesitantly.

"And the gay pride shirt?" Rei said with a cat grin.

"It was a hand-me-down!"

"Suuure. That's why it still has the tag on the back." Asuka giggled and pulled a tag unseen to Johan off the back of his 'hand-me-down' shirt.

"Don't judge! And besides, you're both so loud!" he scolded his closest friends as they both bursting into hysterics once again.

"What? You like him, he likes you, whats stopping you guys?" asked Rei holding up her finger making signs of love making. Johan turned a deeper red as Asuka laughed even more.

"Stop being so immature." he hissed pushing her hands down motioning the two to follow him. "I can't like him. Remember my dad's rules?" he said. Making the two frown.

"Woops." muttered Rei. "I forgot about that. But once he meets Judai, he'll love him!"

"Impossible." Johan said. "My dad is the most stubborn man on earth."

"Oh so that's where you get it from." Asuka teased making Johan roll his eyes. He got to his locker opening it shoving some of his books in.

"So just talk to your dad about this! Surely you can come to an agreement." Rei said. "After all, prom is only two weeks away! You need a date. I've got Martin and Asuka's got….." she looked over at the taller girl. "Who _do_ you have?"

Asuka groaned. "I don't even know anymore. There's too many people to count , but probably not as much as you have, Johan." Asuka said motioning to the blunette. He sighed and banged his head against the locker shocking the girls.

"Johan! Don't hurt yourself!" Asuka said as they both pulled him away from the locker. "What caused your sudden…. Um.. How do I put this?" she leaned to Rei for some kind of help.

"Suicide attempt." Rei piped in.

"I don't know what I would do without you." smirked Asuka. "I guess that's why we keep you around." Rei pouted at the comment. They both turned to Johan when they heard him muttering about something in a different language.

"Damnit, Johan! Speak our language!" Rei growled. Johan pulled both the girls closer so they looked like they were in a football huddle.

"You don't even know what it feels like to be stalked every second of your life!" he hissed.

"What brought this on?" Asuka asked. Johan nudged his head to between the two vending machines in the hall. There stood Johan's biggest fan and stalker. Watching the three. Asuka and Rei shuttered and turned back to him.

"I thought Amon quit after you threw your water bottle at him last year!" Rei hissed the three still in their huddle.

"I thought so too until I found him in my bedroom this morning after coming out of the shower." he mumbled.

"NO FREAKING WAY!"

People in the hallways stopped to stare then sighed when realizing it only Asuka and Rei shouting about something stupid again.

"Yeah freaking way." Johan said ignoring the people. He was used to this by now. Especially if he had a stalker. More like 30 stalkers.

"When were you going to tell us?"

"Are you going to lock your bedroom so he doesn't come in and rape you at night?"

"Are you going to get him arrested?"

Johan sighed. He should have known they would start asking fifty questions. Just then the first bell rang.

"Text me and I'll answer your questions." he said separating from the two before they could maul him with more questions. Next stop was Biology with his crazy (but awesome) teacher Miss. Chiyo. Yes, Miss. The way she acts no wonder she doesn't have a husband.

Johan reached the classroom and looked around. There wasn't any people in the class Johan hung out with. Then he saw his brother seated in the back of the classroom. Johan shrugged mentally and made his way over.

Yubel Anderson was the exact opposite of Johan. He wore leather every single day of his life even though it wasn't allowed at school. Yubel never played by the rules. He was always putting gum into a girl's hair or smashing up someone's car in school parking lot. Yes, Yubel Anderson didn't care if he was caught. Johan was like his other half and being the opposites they were, people loved Johan and didn't like Yubel very much. With his attitude who could blame them. Johan was there to make sure Yubel didn't get into anything too bad. For example, Johan never let Yubel play with drugs. Anything else was fine compared to that. Yes, even flamethrowers….Which Johan mentally reminded himself to look on Yubel's eBay account to see if he actually bought it and didn't steal it from their neighbor again.

Johan sat next to his brother, the two not even looking at each other. The freshmen in the classroom stared, not very much into the fact that the two looked almost exactly alike. The only difference was that Yubel had orange, dark eyes and Johan had bright emerald ones. Plus, Yubel's hair was a little longer and spikier than Johan's.

As class continued, the two were in complete silence. They never really talked to each other much. The fought at home but that was really it. When the class ended they went their separate ways.

Yubel made his way down the hallway. Scaring a few people into moving out of his way. He took no crap from anyone. Not even his twin brother. School was becoming a real pain and lately Yubel has been wondering to himself why he comes.

He shrugged mentally before making his way towards the exit to the school. He had better things to do than hang out there. At least Johan saw him once so he won't scold him for skipping out again.

Meanwhile, Johan had just met up with Rei. She raced up to him.

"I can't believe you're not suing him! He so deserved it. I mean seriously. You need to get a restraining order against that guy." Rei said as the two made their way to gym.

"Yeah but I mean, I can just avoid him. I don't want to have my dad spend so much money when I can just have Yubel beat the crap out of him." Rei laughed.

"True. Yubel can be really mean. He should totally hook up with someone. He could get away with it. I mean, your dad only is worried about you getting raped or something. Yubel is tough and can take care of himself." Rei said.

"Gee, thanks, Rei. That makes me feel so vulnerable." Johan said rolling his eyes at her. "I'm glad you have so much faith in me."

"Ah yes I do." she said seriously back. Johan just sighed and walked a few paces ahead of her to talk to Jim instead. Once again, she pouted. Realizing she was ditched.

"Hey there, mate." Jim said smiling at the shorter teen. Johan grinned back.

"Hey! Did you do the French homework?" he asked. "I forgot what it was…"

"Johan Anderson forgetting to do his homework?" Jim laughed. "And for French class? Come on, Johan. You've mastered that language. Whats got you procrastinating?"

"I had to make dinner for the neighbors again as an apology for Yubel throwing a balloon full of paint in their room while they were having sex." Johan sighed. "Sometimes I swear he's a lost soul."

"He probably is." Jim laughed as they got into the gym through this whole conversation. Now sitting at the bleachers. "By the way, we had no French homework."

"Speaking of French," Junko and Momoe popped out of nowhere scaring the crap out of Johan. As usual. "We're transferring into French!!!" Momoe grinned. Johan sighed. They obviously just wanted him to pass a language. He knew German, French, Spanish, Italian, English, Japanese, and Russian. Yes Johan was a busy person. Because he lived in Europe so long in his life, he travel everywhere in Europe learning all the languages. While Yubel spent his time playing Xbox in the room they rented wherever their dad took them. Or getting kicked out of all the strict boarding schools you could think of.

"French is such a romantic language!" Junko cheered with hearts almost visibly in her eyes.

"No, it's not." Johan said very seriously.

"Huh?" Both girls looked confused.

"Alright for example, "J'ai tiré la chasse d'eau hier, mais pas aujourd'hui" What do you think that means?" Johan said.

"Something along the lines of 'You're as beautiful as a butterfly'?" Junko said. Momoe smiled and nodded in agreement.

"No. That means 'I flushed the toilet yesterday, but not today.'" Jim and Rei began to laugh hysterically. **(1)**

"Oh…" both girls said in unison.

"Wait…" Momoe said. "You didn't even say la toilette!"

"There are other words for toilet in French…-"

"Wow. This is an awkward moment to walk in on a conversation." Asuka said walking past the five sitting on the bleachers. She chuckled went to talk to someone else.

"Okay. Well maybe it is.." Johan muttered as the five laughed.

"So I heard that guy is back in school." Momoe said after they finished laughing.

"You mean the one that got sent to jail?" Rei asked. Momoe nodded.

"Yeah. But I don't know why." Momoe answered.

"I think it was because he stole some stuff from the convenient store down the road?" Jim guessed.

"Yeah I think it was it because I heard O'Brian talk about it a couple of months ago." Johan confirmed. "But man. He sure is tough."

"Kinda scary." Junko agreed. "I heard he ate a frog once."

"That's so gross!" Rei said.

"But one time I saw him at the beach." Johan said. "We hung out and he was actually a nice guy."

"Summer love?" Junko joked making Johan blush.

"No more like hanging out." he said rolling his eyes. "But really. He looks so much like Judai Yuki it actually scares me."

"Yeah and they're not even related!" Rei said remembering this.

"It's alright, Johan. Just close your eyes and just think of it as Judai." Momoe joked.

"Alright! Does _everyone_ know?!" Junko and Momoe laughed.

"Nah we heard from Rei this morning." Junko giggled. "I think you guys would be so cute."

"And just think of it this way," Momoe said leaning over to Johan. "He might like you back."

"Didn't I already say my dad didn't want me to date? Geez.. You guys never listen." Johan said muttering the last part.

"Oh come on! You could say that dating keeps Amon away." Rei said.

"That _is _a good idea…"

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Judai Yuki fiddled nervously with his pen as he sat in study hall. His two best friends, Kenzan and Shou, sat next to him.

"What if he says no?" he mumbled making the two look at him. They laughed.

"He will _not_ say no!" Shou said still chuckling. "Everyone knows you guys like each other." Judai blushed and ducked his chin into his jacket. "So just go for it."

"Yeah.. Don't worry. Johan's not the kinda kid to just flat out say no. He will probably drop you slowly if anything." Kenzan said getting a glare from Shou.

"Kenzan, you dolt! That's not the kind of attitude we're trying to get!" the blunette growled at the dinosaur lover. "Don't worry, Aniki." he placed his hand on the other's shoulder. "You'll get em'."

"Oh! Here he comes!" Kenzan said quickly grabbing Shou and getting out of their seats. "Good luck, tiger!" This made the brunette chuckle. After they had gone, he looked around to see Johan. He throat tighten as he saw the blunette make his way into the room. He was surprisingly alone.

"Hey, Johan." he called to him surprised he could even speak at a time like this. The other smiled his emerald eyes glistening as he waved back.

"Hey! Mind if I sit?" he said coming to stand next to Judai.

"Not at all." Johan pulled out a chair and sat himself down next to the brunette.

"So…" Judai began to fiddle again.. No! He had to say it now or never! "Johan, I have to ask you something." he turned his whole body toward the blunette who just blink and turned toward the other as well.

"Yeah?" he asked being this close to the blunette made Judai's body tingle. He could smell the boy's hair and feel his breath close to his face.

"Umm… w-would you want t-to.." he stuttered out. Johan waited patiently for what he had to say. "Do you…want to got to p-prom with me?" There was a silence as Judai stared at his hands now on his lap.

"Are you asking me out?" Johan said with a slight smile on his face. Judai nodded while continuing to blush. He just knew it! I would definitely get dumped!! He-

"Alright." Judai couldn't believe it! He was ready to do a happy dance in his head when he heard Johan say. "Just one thing though."

He paused. Wondering if it was something he forgot.

"My dad." Johan said blankly. Judai looked up confused as the blunette sighed. "He is so strict. Definite no dating policy." the blunette then winked at him. "But I think I can break him though." The bell rang just then as students began walking around them. "See you later, ok?" Johan smiled that dazzling smile once more before picking up his bag and walking away.

As soon as he was sure Johan was out of hearing or seeing distance, he began to cheer.

"**YES!"** this cause many students around him to look at him in confusion. He began to dance slightly muttering. "I'm going out with Jooohan." then stopped realizing he was being laughed at by his friends who had just approached.

"I'm so proud of youuu!!" said his friend from chemistry class, Haruka. Who had just joined up with Shou and Kenzan. "You two will be soo cute." she giggled her black hair flowing with her as she bounced up and down. Haruka Megumi was a short girl with very long black hair. She had just joined their school only a while ago and immediately became friends with Judai and his friends.

"Thanks, Ruka." he said chuckling. Shou grinned.

"See? What did I tell you?" Shou laughing.

"Tell what?" came a another voice. The four looked to see Manjoume coming up to them.

"Thunder-kun!" Haruka said glomping him as well. He growled.

"God dammit, women! I told you to stop that!!" He yelled. But Haruka was too busy off in her own little world muttering about wedding plans.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"And _I _want to catch the bouquet! And-"

"Shut-up Haruka!" Judai, Kenzan, Shou, Manjoume, O'Brien, and Edo who both had joined up with them after study hall ended, yelled in unison. The end of study hall was about thirty minutes ago. And the girl had not stopped talking since then.

"Whaaaa? I can't help it! I mean come one. I'm only girl here right now and I want my girl conversations too!"

"Not for thirty minutes straight." Edo says rolling his eyes.

"…So what! Besides, _someone _has to plan their wedding! So that makes it _overtime!"_ the girl declared loudly. They all just glared as she gave them a shrugged.

"Okay, Okay! I'll stop…" she muttered getting off the cafeteria table which she happened to climb on when going on her rant. She shoved some Twinkies into her mouth to stop her mumbling. And as usual, one of the other crazy people happened to walk into the cafeteria and strut up to their table. This happened to be Fubuki today.

"Hello, my little flower!!" Fubuki cried hugging the black haired Twinkie devouring girl from behind.

"Hello bumblebee." she said with Twinkies spitting out of her mouth at the person across at the table into that person's face. Which happened to be Manjoume who yelled in protest. She swallowed the rest down for looking up at the brunette still hugging her tightly.

"No buttsex today, Fubuki. We're planning a **wedding**!" **(2)** she said dramatically explaining how Judai confessed his undying love for Johan.

"I did not!" butted in Judai as he glared at Haruka.

"Mmmmmmhm.." she said which partially sounded like a 'your lying'. And one the other side, it sounded like a dying cow.

"Let's get to work!" cried Fubuki as they both skipped off into a random-ass sunset that appeared in the cafeteria.

"Isn't it the middle of the day?" mumbled Shou as he just stared at the fading sunset.

"Yes it is, Shou, yes it is." Judai said bluntly.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"**eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" (3) **squealed the random pig Rei happened to be chasing around the biology room. All she wanted to do was pick it up by it's back feet. Asuka sat on one of the lab tables taking pictures with her phone. No one was in the room at the moment except the two girls. They happened to always hang out in the biology room.

"Haha. This is _totally _going on myspace." Asuka said taking more pictures cracking up the whole time. Rei growled.

"Don't you dare! That would totally ruin my chances with Martin!" she said.

"Yeah. And you already had a chance." Asuka said sarcastically.

"Don't judge!"

"Hey, that's my line!" The girls turned to the door to look for the familiar voice's owner. Johan walked in with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you-?"

"Nothing." Rei answered quickly as she caught the pig and put it back in it's cage. She stepped back and held her hands behind her back innocently and whistled.

"Don't worry. I got pictures." Asuka said triumphantly waving her phone in the air.

"I always can rely on you, Asuka." Johan said chuckling.

"One day… I swear you're going down, Asuka Tenjoun." Rei sneered growling slightly as her and Johan sat near Asuka on the lab tables.

"Same goes for you, Rei Saotome, same goes for you."

"I got news." Johan piped in stopping the girls. They both opened their mouths as Johan signaled them to keep them shut.

"No guessing. It's really is a time waster."

"But it's fun!" Rei pouted.

"But he does have a point.." Asuka said looking at Rei. "We never get it right anyway-"

"Guys! Back to my point." he said catching the girls' attention again. "Something happened today in study hall." he glared them. Daring them to open their mouth in attempt to guess from the rumors they have heard or just random guessing. "Judai asked me to go sit with him today."

"Oh my muffins he asked you out!!!" Rei said loudly. Johan blushed.

"How did you know?" he mumbled.

"**EEHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **Rei squealed realizing she got it right.

"You squeal louder than the pig." Asuka said making Rei stop and glare.

"Shuttdap, fool." she said quickly. "It's now time to make my website reality!"

"What website?" Rei froze then grinned.

"Forget I said that. Anyways, did anyone hear that Amon spray painted the guy's bathroom?" she said quickly changing the subject.

"Doesn't he only do that kind of stuff when he's _really_ pissed off?" Asuka said. All three of the friends shrugged. Rei grinned again.

"But anyway, this is so great! We have dates to the prom!!!" Rei said hugging her two best friends.

"You won't after I show Martin these pictures along with a little Photoshop editing." Asuka said with a mischievous grin planted on her face.

"You won't dare!!!" Rei shouted as her and Asuka ran around the room yelling at each other. Johan sighed as he pulled out his sidekick to check his email and wait for their fight to subside. He had one unread message. Curious, and not knowing who it was from, he opened it.

_I will have you, my gem. I will not lose. -Amon._

"Oh my muffins." Johan said a bit shocked. "Amon know my **new **email now!! Crap!" They girls, being curious, they walked over and read the email. Rei muttered something about stalkers and Asuka gave a serious look.

"Hey.. What do you think he means by 'he will have you. He will not lose'? Lose to Judai?" This had Johan thinking. "Maybe you're right.." They were all silent.

"Nah." the three said in unison.

"He can't be that weird, right?" Rei said reassuring the three.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Yubel walked along one of the alleyways down town. He had just attacked an old lady by spraying her with a hose and he was out of ideas. Now he was just bored. He looked at his watch. School was almost over.

'_I should probably head back and pretend I just got out so Johan won't have a cow on me. Sometimes I swear he acts like my mother but with more bad names involved.' _he thought making his way to the main streets. When he got to the school building, the bell had just rang.

"You skipping out too?" came a sudden husky voice next to Yubel's ear. He growled and turned his head.

"You know you shouldn't really be scaring strangers so much." said the dark haired blunette. He was shocked when he saw that it was Haou Yagami. The kid who had just got out of jail. Yubel had never meet him but he heard about the kid. But damn, he was hot up close.

"Like what you see?" smirked the bastard as Yubel quickly turned around hiding his blush. Why was this happening now? He growled mentally for acting like such a school girl. Damn, he spent too much time with Johan.

"Of course not. Why do you think I turned around?" he spat out with no other comment to come up with. Haou stalked around him like a cat and they came face to face. Haou's face was simply so dark with his yellow memorizing eyes.

"The names Haou. And who are you, cutie? You look awful familiar." the brunette said tilting up Yubel's chin as he tried to look away.

"Call me 'cutie' again and you won't even be able to walk, tomorrow." growled Yubel as they both held each other's eyes. Haou continued his smirk pissing Yubel off.

"What're you gonna do to me, babe? All I asked for was a name." Yubel pulled away.

"If I tell you, will you leave me alone?" Yubel said obviously pissed off and trying to hold down his blush. This guy was really annoying.

"I won't make any promises." smirked Haou. The two had a silent staring contest. Yubel had a glare on his face and Haou had an amused glint in his eyes.

"Yubel!" called another voice making the two snap out of their stare. Johan came walking up with his arms across.

"Don't go scaring people." Johan scolded making Yubel roll his eyes.

"Ah. So that's it." Haou said he turned to Johan who gave him a big smile. This really pissed Yubel off. Why was he smiling at someone who didn't deserve it? Did they know each other?

"It's good to see you again, Johan." said Haou who grabbed Johan's hand and kissed his knuckles. Johan chuckled.

"Same goes for you, Haou. I see you've meet my brother, Yubel." Johan nudged his head to his twin who looked royally ready to kick someone's butt. Haou chuckled as well.

"Yes. He's quite the looker. But not as cute as you are, Johan." Yubel just huffed as Johan laughed. Why was he getting so jealous?!?

"Lets go, Johan." Yubel said grabbing Johan's arm and beginning to walk away. Johan just waved to Haou as the two made their way off the school grounds.

"_How_ do you know that guy?!" Yubel demanded.

"What? You jealous?" Johan asked his twin then pulled out his sidekick and began texting. Yubel snorted.

"Not in a million years. And you didn't answer my question, brat."

"We meet at the beach last summer." Answered Johan. "Too bad you were too busy dying in your room."

"Who gives a damn." stated Yubel. Johan then began to ramble on about Judai Yuki as Yubel thought about that Haou kid. He was really good looking. Yubel inwardly rolled his eyes. He would never go out with anyone as bastardly as that. As a matter of fact, he would never ever go out with a single soul. As Johan said something about going out with Judai, Haou snapped out of it.

"You're gonna what? You know dad will never allow it." Yubel said almost laughing out loud. Almost.

"I'm gonna talk to him. Judai's so sweet." Johan mumbled the last part. Yubel noticed the blush cross his face as he continued his text. He snorted.

"People aren't always what they appear, Johan. He might just want to get into your pants like that Amon guy did." _Damn, that's what I forgot. _Yubel sighed inwardly. _I had to go beat that kid up for being in Johan's room this morning._

"Judai's different. He's not like that." stated Johan as the two made their way up the steps to their house which they had just approached.

"You'll see." Yubel said pulling open the door and peering over to the neighbor's yard. Mr. and Mrs. Kuso were just getting out of their car. When they saw Yubel, they both glared and flipped him off in unison. Yubel just chuckled before going into his house.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Dinner that night happened to be silent as the three eat. Yubel was just shoving his food down his throat so he could get back to playing warcraft.**(4)** Johan, who was usually the one who made the conversations, just sat and slowly picked at his dinner. Their father gave Johan a concerned look.

"Johan, is something wrong?" he asked the blunette.

"Ummm.. Dad? I need to tell you something." Yubel stopped shoving his food down his throat and listened in. He was probably going to ask about Judai.

"Yes?" their father said impatiently.

"Can I go out with Judai Yuki?"

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Yayz! First chapter done!**

**I hope some of you actually laughed at my pitiful attempts at jokes. -_-' **

**1) I just really wanted to add that. And I think it's really true in French I hope that least someone laughed at it.**

**2) Fubuki and Haruka are just friends. Nothing more. I really wanted to add Haruka because Judai needs a girl friend in his group because Johan stole all of them. XD**

**3)You guys thought it was Rei and Asuka squealing, didn't you? I thought it was kinda funny XD**

**4) My friend loves that game WarCraft so I had to add it in. Oh and I add in things like myspace (you know myspace) and Johan has a sidekick which is a type of phone if anyone doesn't know.**

**Tell me what you think!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Comes the next chapter!**

**Thank you to:**

**Azul Angel1251596 **

**KyoxSakiFan**

**yang003**

**Mcleaf**

**Thanks for the reviews, guys!!**

**Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Chapter Two**

"Absolutely not!!"

"But daaad!"

"I'm down. I got the four-one-one, and you are _not _going out with that guy I don't care how nice you think he is!"

"But I'm the only person without a date to prom!" Johan whined to his dad. The Anderson family had just finished dinner and were sitting in the living room. Yubel followed the two arguing family members in amusement and lounged on the couch as the two began to get at each other's necks.

"Yubel doesn't have a date." Mr. Anderson pointed out to Yubel who just raised his eyebrow.

"Yubel doesn't count!" Johan pouted. "He was going to come take me out tonight, but you totally ruined it!" Johan yelled.

"Take you out?" Mr. Anderson thought out loud.

Ironically, the door bell rang.

"I'll get it-" Johan began going toward the door.

"Oh no you don't." growled Mr. Anderson as he pushed Johan down. "You sit and stay." he said making Johan sit next to his brother as Mr. Anderson went to answer the door. There on their doorstep was non-other than Judai Yuki.

"Hi, is Johan home?"

"Yes he is."

…..

"…..Can I see him?"

"No." Mr. Anderson then slammed the door in poor Judai's face.

"Daaad!" shrieked Johan from the other room.

"Ok. You can date..-" Mr. Anderson said. This make Johan happy.

For a fraction of a second.

"-When Yubel does." he finished.

"_**What**_?! He's a _mutant_, what if he never dates?" Johan got up to yell as Mr. Anderson started to walk away. Yubel gave a glare in his direction but then shrugged it off. It was probably true.

"Then _you'll_ never date. I quite like that idea…" Mr. Anderson said muttering the last part as he gave an evil laugh in his head. He went off to go watch TV.

"Nooo!" cried Johan dramatically as he sat back down on the couch and pouted.

…….

"I'm gonna go play Warcraft." muttered Yubel as he got up.

"Meet someone online and ask them to prom!" Johan suggested angrily.

"Like that will ever happen." Yubel replied back making Johan's head drop in failure. "Most of the people on WarCraft are geeks." Johan growled as the other walked away to the exit.

…..

"_You're_ a geek!" A pillow flew passed Yubel's face as he walked out of the room.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Oh my muffins!" cried Asuka after hearing Johan's news. She sighed. "How are we going to make Yubel date someone?!"

"We're not." said Johan sighing into the phone as well. Now in his room, Johan apologized to Judai and told him everything and was now talking to Asuka and Rei in a three way call.

"It's not possible." grumbled Rei. "We just gotta find the perfect someone for him."

"He hates everyone including my dad and me." the blunette replied.

"Then what are we gonna do? Judai and you have to be together!" Asuka said. "It's like the circle of life."

"I don't know, guys." Johan jumped onto his bed. "Listen, I'm gonna get some sleep."

"We'll figure this out." Rei said. "Bye, Johan."

"See you tomorrow." Asuka agreed.

"Bye guys."

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"What?!" cried Haruka now talking to Judai.

"I know." grumbled Judai very pissed off. His hands almost shook as he held the phone talking to Haruka. "Yubel's never gonna date anyone."

"Well…" Haruka began pausing to think. "Maybe he would warm up if someone asked _him _out.." she began. Judai raised his eyebrows.

"What are you getting at, Ruka?" Judai became excited from hearing Haruka's mind working.

"We could get someone to ask him to prom!" said Haruka. "A bribe, so to say. Or something.."

"Good idea, but how are we going to find this guy?"

"Easy." Haruka gave a cat smile into a phone. "We just ask every guy in school. We can use the old classroom near the west wing. Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow." Judai said grinning now. This might actually work.

"I'm going to bed. Night." said Haruka from the other line.

"Night." Judai hung up and climbed into bed with excitement all around him.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Yubel and his father sat at the kitchen bar the next morning. They both had frowns on their faces. Glaring at one another. Johan came down the stairs and looked at them. He rolled his eyes.

"You two better cut it out." he warned as he grabbed an orange from the refrigerator. "What happened anyway?" he sat down next to his brother.

"Yubel isn't going to his classes. The school called." Mr. Anderson said breaking the glaring contest and turning away to get a bagel. "He has to see the counselor today." at this point, Johan just nudged his brother in the ribs.

"Every time I see you, you're in school." said Johan defending his brother.

"Yeah. But he has been leaving after his first class according to the teachers." Mr. Anderson stated. "They're going to have you in school all the time now."

"And I am too." Johan finished. "You're not going to graduate if you don't do to your classes." Yubel snorted.

"Like you care, princess." he glared at Johan who was now peeling his orange.

"Very true… Well, I'm gonna go. Asuka and I have to go to the bookstore before classes." he said waving goodbye as he made his way out the door and to his car. Johan never used the car to go to school much, but today he had a lot to do before and after school.

When he got to Asuka's house, she was already outside waiting for him. Unexpectedly, Momoe and Junko were there too. The three greeted him as he rolled down the window.

"Johan!" Junko cheered as she raced Asuka to the passenger seat. Winning, she got in and pulled the blunette into an unexpected hug. Asuka glared as her and Momoe got into the backseat.

"Hey, what brings you guys along for the ride?" Johan asked as he began pulling away from Asuka's house.

"Well, a little bird told us that you can't date Judai when he asked you out. So we came to talk because me and Momoe can't wait till gym class." Momoe agreed while Asuka just mumbled. "It's _Momoe and I_, you twit." She was obviously still mad about not getting shot-gun.

"It's never gonna happen." Johan sighed. "Maybe when I'm twenty…" the girls sighed in unison. As the car ride continued with Junko talking about her vacation trip coming up, Johan zoned out and stared at the road. He saw Amon standing on the corner of a street. He seemed to give him a strange stare giving Johan shivers.

"What's up?" Asuka asked the blunette seeing his strange behavior.

"Look behind us." said Johan because their car had already driven by.

"No thing's there."

"What?"

"What are you talking about, Johan?" asked Momoe.

"Amon was there standing on the corner." he stated.

"Strange.. He couldn't have ran off that fast." pondered Junko as the other girls nodded.

"Maybe it was all in your head." Asuka suggested. Agreeing to that, the girls continued with their conversation leaving Johan confused.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Yubel walked.. No, Strutted down the hallways of Domino High. The students there bright in early almost shrank when he passed. His bright orange eyes glaze over at the students before continuing. This morning they were filled with anger and frustration. Yubel Anderson was never there early. As a matter of fact, he was rarely there at all. Thanks to the school wanted him to see a councilor, he had to come in early.

When he got to the councilor's office, he saw that someone was just walking out. Yubel groaned mental when he found out it was Haou.

Haou hadn't seemed to notice him yet. He said bye to whoever was in the office then turned to see Yubel standing there with his arms crossed. Haou blink for a moment then gave a cat-like smile.

"Yubel." Haou said in a low, sexy voice.. Wait a minute, did Yubel just think that was sexy? He glared at the brunette.

"What brings you here so early?" Haou continued. Yubel just pouted then stuck his nose in the air before walking into the office.

Haou watched as the blunette left and smirked.

"Cute." he smirked before continuing onward. Time to destroy someone's yard before school starts.

Johan walked into the office and plopped himself down in a comfy chair. He put his feet on the desk and leaned back with his arms behind his head. The counselor just looked at him and nodded.

"Yubel Anderson." she acknowledged him before quickly gathering a few papers and sitting down at her desk. "I don't know if you have ever been to this side of the school before but I am Ms. Fontaine. Also known as the nurse." she introduced herself. "I've heard a lot about you, Yubel."

"Right back at ya." Yubel said lazily as he looked around the decent sized room. There was windows but he could only see the road from them.

"So let's get started." Ms. Fontaine said as she glanced at the blunette's records. "No wonder you're familiar. You're Johan's brother. Alright. So you don't come to school only in the morning, you have been locked up god knows how many times, and you have no social life, am I correct?"

"Right on the money." Yubel agreed now taking fancy in the ceiling. She nodded.

"So is there a reason why you're not like you're brother? He's got good attendance, excellent grades and plenty of friends." she asked.

"He's too much of a woman." Yubel explained. "I mean, he's girlier _than _a girl. I don't understand how he has so many friends like that. And grades is the only thing he really has." Suddenly, his phone went off. Ms. Fontaine waved at him insisting he answer it because it's before school hours.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey, Yubel." he heard Johan say. He sounded different.

"What do you want." he said.

"I want YOU TO STOP TALKING ABOUT ME BEHIND MY BACK!" he heard the other yell. Yubel shoved the phone from his ear before he got ear damage.

"What the hell? What if I wasn't even talking about you?" Yubel said pissed. Was he spying on him to make sure he came?

"You butt-called me." Johan growled **(1). **"SO CUT THE CRAP OR ELSE I TELL DAD!"

The line went dead.

Yubel groaned and hung up the phone. He turned back to Ms. Fontaine and sighed.

"See why I'm not like him?" Yubel said holding the phone up. "He's a drama queen."

"Let's continue." Ms. Fontaine said. "My job is to make sure you get over your habits. So let's start with friends. Who is your closest?" Yubel put his hand on his chin.

"My best friend was back when I was five." Yubel reflected. "But he got annoying so I threw sand in his face." Ms. Fontaine sweat dropped.

"That it?"

"Pretty much." Yubel said nodding.

"How about sports." Ms. Fontaine continued. "Play any?"

"Well, Johan tried to make me play soccer." there was a pause. "Yeah that didn't turn out good. So that's it if you don't count online gaming as a sport." _**(2) **_he said.

"I see." she wrote something down. "Well, football tryouts are coming up. I suggest you try out." she peered at his body. "You seem fit enough for the game." Yubel shrugged. As a sign of 'whatever'. "So you're going to go to football tryouts this afternoon and go to school all day. Understand?" he nodded sulking slightly. "I'll make sure Johan and your father here about our progress. Goodbye." she said waving him away as she gathered papers. The warning bell rang as Yubel got up from his seat and headed to class with Johan.

"So how was it?" Johan asked as Yubel took his normal seat next to his brother. He glance at him before looking out the window.

"You'll find out from Ms. Fontaine." he stated. Johan sighed.

"Oh yeah about our phone conversation." Johan continued before Yubel fully ignored him. "I don't want you but calling me anymore. It's wastes my battery."

"What the hell?" Yubel said turning fully toward his brother. "I only did it today."

"Like you would know." Johan said cat-like. "You do that to me everyday."

"No wonder my phone's always dead when I check it in the afternoon." Yubel concluded to himself.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Meanwhile, Judai and Haruka were in their gym class.

"So I put up posters." Haruka said. "That say 'want a date to prom? Come to the abandon classroom in the west wing at lunch for a hotty!' It's it genius?" Haruka said jumping around in joy. Judai smirked.

"Amazing, Ruka." he said. "Do you think anyone wants to come?"

"Oh yeah!" Haruka said. "I also wrote 'come to Judai Yuki and Haruka Megumi to confirm to coming to meet your hotty ASAP'" she said. "So yeah. Hopefully someone will come to us." they continued and class and got about ten people confirming their coming to the abandon classroom at lunch. By the end of the period, Haruka was all excited.

"Hey guys." Greeted Sho and Kenzan. Kenzan looked at Haruka. "Why's Ruka so happy?" They explained their plan and the two grinned.

"Sweet! Can we come?" Sho asked.

"What? Do you want to try out to get Yubel to go to prom with you?" Haruka smirked as the four walked to their science class.

"No! He would kill me on the first date." Sho shuttered as the others laughed.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

When feel period came along, Judai and Johan met up.

"Hey." greeted Judai casually. Johan smiled.

"Hey. I'm really sorry about my dad.." he said turning his head to the ground ashamed. Judai tilted his chin up so their eyes locked.

"It's alright because my friends and I have a plan." Judai smirked. Johan tilted his head in confusion.

"What plan?" Judai explained what they were going to do and Johan smiled.

"Good idea. I'm glad you would go that far just have me as your date to prom." Johan said blushing. He looked up and pecked Judai on the cheek just as the bell rang and walked off. Judai stood frozen.

As Johan was out of sight, Judai began to dance in the middle of the library making many people look and stare as they made their way to their other classes. He heard obnoxious laughing and he turned to see Haruka and Fubuki at the library doors.

"Lemme guess." Haruka said as the duo made their way over. "Johan did something." Judai just grinned and continued dancing. Haruka and Fubuki looked at each other, shrugged, and started dancing with him. The three were having a good time until finally they got kicked out of the library.

"Wait." Judai said after the three were kicked out. "It's time to go to the abandon classroom!"

"Let's go!" Fubuki cheered as the three ran off to the other side of the school.

When they got there, about 25 people in total were there including Sho, Kenzan, Manjoume, and Edo.

"Hey!" said Haruka smiled running over to Kenzan and hugging the teen. "Looks like everyone's here." Everyone nodded.

"Who wants to go first?" asked Judai. A kid in the front raised his hand. "Alright. Everyone else please wait outside?" Everyone left except the kid, Judai, and his friends.

"So what's your name?" Haruka asked.

"Joe." the boy answered. (3)

"That's right." Haruka concluded. "Freshmen, am I right?"

"H-hai." the boy said.

"Ok. So let's get to the point." Judai walked up to Joe and looked him straight in the eye. "How would you like to go to prom with Yubel Anderson?"

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't think I-I h-heard y-you right." Joe said. "You said Johan Anderson, right?"

"No." Haruka said. "His brother, Yubel Anderson." The poor freshmen's eyes widened. He all the sudden ran out of the room. Everyone looked at the door. Looks like he wasn't coming back.

"Looks like this is going to be harder than we thought." mumbled Judai in defeat. A scream echoed through the halls.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Yubel walked outside for lunch. A few students saw him and took their lunches and ran off. He smirked. That's the way he liked it. He sat under the tree and laid back closing his eyes. Having to come to school all day, joining the football team. Yubel really was at the last straw with the school. If he kept this up, there was no graduating the next year.

With a sigh, he just listened to the world around him. A far away thunder was heard making Yubel look to the sky. It looked like it was going to rain soon. It didn't matter. Maybe try outs would be cancelled. He smirked. Yeah, hopefully cancelled for the rest of the year to next year(4). That would be the day.

"Hey." came a low voice. Yubel cracked open an eyelid as he saw Haou standing over him. He mentally sighed.

"Hey." he said back sourly. Haou smirked at him.

"What are you doing out here?" Haou asked sitting down next to the blunette.

"Trying to be alone." Yubel said. "Obviously it's not working."

"Really now?" Haou said playfully. "You looked pretty alone and troubled." he said putting his hand out to touch the other's cheek. The hand was rejected.

"Touch me and die." growled Yubel. They sat there for a moment without noticing it was starting to drizzle.

"You know what." Haou said after the silence. "You're different."

"Thanks." Yubel scoffed crossing his arms. "I'll take that into account." Haou chuckled making the blunette blush. This wasn't happening. Suddenly, there was a loud boom of thunder as it began to pour. The two just got up and watched the rain hit the leaves on the trees and get them soaked. There was another bang of thunder and lightening struck.

"I love thunderstorms." Haou commented as he looked over at Yubel who was soak to the bone. The other gazed up at the sky if looking for something. He looked..

Irresistible.

"Me too." Yubel said looking at the rain. "One of my favorite things."

As the two stood in a blissful silence, they somehow heard the bell ring signaling that lunch had ended.

"Damn." Haou said looking down at his soaked clothes. "I forgot school was still in session. You think we can skip?" Haou said looking at Yubel and giving him a wink. Yubel rolled his eyes and made his way towards the school.

"Would love to, but if I don't stay for the rest of the day, I'm gonna be skinned." he said.

"Same here." Haou said. "I'm already in a huge amount of trouble." When they got inside, everyone stared at them and whispered.

"So where do you think we can get towels?"

"Locker room." Yubel answered picking up his pace. "Hurry up before we're late. Where are you going?"

"History."

"Same here." Yubel said. They had finally reached the locker rooms and snagged some towels. "What room?"

"115."

"Me too." They shrugged.

"Well, I haven't been to history all this year.." Yubel said.

"Same here." There was an awkward silence as they made their way to the history room. They stepped in the room just as the bell rang. Yubel went to the back of the classroom and Haou followed behind.

Yubel glared. "What are you stalking me now?"

"No I just thought I'd give you company." Haou winked. "You look lonely every time I see you."

"Well, I'm not." Yubel said crossing his arms. "Trying to take pity?"

"Not at all." Haou leaning in with his sexy low voice. Yubel pushed him away and moved to his seat. A blush dusted his cheeks.

Meanwhile, Judai and Kenzan were in their seats on the other side of the history room.

"I can't believe everyone refused!" Judai said banging his head against his desk.

"I can't believe how loud that sophomore screamed." Kenzan commented still hitting his ears with his palm. "Jeez, it was like he a girl in disguise or something."

"I don't even know.." Judai mumbled. Junko happened to be behind them and nudged them.

"Hey, look!" she said. "Yubel's talking to someone." Judai and Kenzan turned their heads so fast, they cried out in pain.

"Wow." said Judai. "He's talking to Haou Yagami! I wonder if they're hitting it off." trying not to look suspicious, Judai, Kenzan, and Junko put books in front of their faces and peered over every once in a while. It actually made them look more suspicious, but they didn't know that.

"I heard he ate a live frog once." mumbled Junko as they watched the two glare at each other. Then Haou smirked and Yubel turned away. Wait.. Was that a blush?!

"Are you serious?" Kenzan whispered back to her.

"I don't know." she answered. "It was just a rumor." All the sudden, Judai saw Haruka out of the corner of his eye.

"Shoot!" he hissed. "Haruka's gonna give us away!" She saw them and her face brightened up.

"**Hey, Judai, Kenzan, Junko! Why are you guys spying on Yubel and Haou?"** she said quite loudly across the room as she skipped over and sat next to Judai. The three turned away from Yubel and Haou who were now giving them strange looks and lowed the books in their hands.

'_I'm going to kill you, Haruka.' _The three thought in unison.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_**1**__. Lol, I love butt-calling people. It's hilarious XD_

_**2. **__Online gaming is my sport! XD Just kidding._

_**3. **__At first, I was like: What should the random kid's name be? Then, I was like: He's not that important, so his name will be Joe-Shmoe! Then I decided to get rid of the shmoe. XD _

_**4. **__For this school, try outs are for next year since the school year is coming to an end. I think my school does that. So they practice until football season. BTW: They're all Juniors except Rei. ^^ _

_I hope you liked the chapter!!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyya guys!**

**Thank you to:**

**KyoxSakiFan**

**Yang003**

**Zakksu**

**McLeaf**

**Yugiohfanfic26**

**Amynah-Kate-chan Storys**

**You guys rock!! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Here's the next chapter!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Chapter 3**

"So that's what happened." Johan explained to Junko, Momoe, Rei, and Jim as the five sat on the gym bleachers.

"**Ehh!"** squealed the girls as Johan blushed in embarrassment. Jim chuckled.

"To the sounds of it you two will be together in no time." said Jim as the girls nodded in agreement. Johan smiled.

"Oh! By the way, did you respond to that email?" Rei asked as she saw Johan take out his phone. He shook his head.

"Nope. I don't know what to say." Getting confused looks, Rei and Johan explained to them what Amon wrote. They shivered.

"That's creepy." said Momoe.

"Totally!" said Junko. "You better watch out, Johan. He might be psycho." she teased. Johan rolled his eyes.

"Right." snorted Johan. "He can't be psycho. Nothing ever happens at this school. The closest thing to interesting was when Judai and Kenzan screamed 'fire' across the cafeteria back in sophomore year. Or so I heard that's what happened." Johan recalled since he wasn't even there sophomore year. The four next to him chuckled.

"I remember that like it was yesterday." Asuka said coming up and sitting next to Rei.

"Jeez, it sounds like you're an old woman, Asuka." said Rei teasing her friend. Asuka glared but didn't respond. She turned to Johan instead.

"Here." she said grabbing his phone. "We'll text it for you. Now, where to start. Dear, Amon.."

"-You're a psycho." said Rei. Everyone chuckled while Asuka's eye twitched.

"Let's not be mean now." said Johan.

"Oh! Write something like: 'I'm sorry, but I've already told you I'm not interested.'" "-Which I did." said Johan. "Yup and that if he doesn't stop this, you're going to get a restraining order?" Momoe suggested.

"Or better yet have Yubel beat him up." Jim said making everyone laugh again. Asuka smiled at Momoe.

"That sounds good. Now does everyone agree?" she asked as though it was a democratic party. Everyone nodded as Asuka quickly typed and sent the email. She handed it back to Johan.

"There." she said. "Well, I got to go." she walked away and around a corner.

"How does she do that?" Rei whispered loudly to Junko.

"Do what?" asked Junko confused.

"Appear and Disappear during gym class! I mean, I don't even think she's in the class with us!" everyone laughed.

"She's in free block right now." explained Johan. "So she walks around the school."

"What!? She never told me she had free block!" Rei whined.

"Well maybe because first, you would want to skip to go with her, second, you would force her to switch schedules with you so that you had free block and she didn't, and third,….Well, she probably wanted to freak you out with her appearing and disappearing skills." said Johan. "Probably knowing her, it was the third one." Junko and Momoe laughed as Rei just sulked.

"Thank god this is the last class." said Momoe changing the subject. "The day has gone on forever and it's pissing me off!" everyone agreed.

"Yeah, but unfortunately, I can't go home as soon as school ends. Yubel has football practice so I have to stay for an extra few minutes to make sure he goes and ask someone on the football team to make sure he doesn't sneak off." said Johan tiredly. "Really, sometimes I feel like his mother.. Pain in my butt."

"Yubel's doing football? Well, I don't think there will be tryout today since it was pouring during lunch." Jim commented.

"You know football." said Johan. "And besides, it stopped raining anyway so they shouldn't get too wet. But yeah, he was forced into it by Ms. Fontaine. You know, the counselor and nurse?"

"Oh." the four said in unison.

"Well, let's hope Yubel doesn't kill a football player or burn anything." Rei chuckled. Johan nodded and sighed.

"Pain in my ass motherf-"

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"ACHOO!" Yubel sneezed loudly.

And the people around him were too scared to say Bless you.

Because Yubel looked scary right now and for one reason only.

Haou Yagami.

"That, ACHOO! Motherf- ACHOO! ASSHAT!" Sniffle. Maybe standing out in the rain wasn't a good idea. Yubel tugged lazily to the football field wiping his poor congested nose. It was finally the end of the day but Yubel still had to go to football try outs to get in. When he got there, people watched him suspiciously, coaches whispers, and nerds tried to hid behind their books. He ignored everyone and went to the coach.

"I'm here for try outs." Yubel said getting to the point. The coach nodded.

"Alright, Anderson. Line up over there." he said pointing to the group of people wanting to tryout for the team. A few looked at him with fear thinking he was going to come over and attack them. Yubel just stood at the end of the line and waited. There were a lot of players there. Most of the upperclass already on the team players were by the coach laughing and talking about something. One saw Yubel and whispered to the others.

After a few moments, the coach started with tryouts. There was a few clumsy kids coming up in which the players would laugh about. Yubel was last.

"Alright, Anderson. Show us what you got." said the coach not even looking up from his clip board. The tryout was to go through a obsicle course. Wait a minute… Wasn't that for being in the army? Yubel shrugged it off and began to course, he flew through it like a piece of cake and was done in no time. The coach and the players just stared in shock.

"Welcome to the team!" cheered the coach. Yubel just shrugged and walked over. As the coach started to explain the practice times, there was an interruption.

"Sorry I'm late!" called a voice. Everyone looked and Haou Yagami was walking up! Yubel pleaded in his mind that it wasn't true, but sure enough he walked up to the coach and explained why he was late. He waved to the other players who looked like they looked up to Haou. Yuck! As if anyone would look up to him! Haou saw him and that sexy smirk came back to his face.

"Well, well. What are you doing here, cutie?" Yubel glared and crossed his arms.

"Don't tell me you're on the football team." he snarled. Haou smirked.

"What if I did?" he said pulling out of his backpack.. A jersey! Yubel glared even more.

"If he's here, I'm done!" Yubel exploded. He could only have enough doses of this asshat a day!

"What?!" said the coach as Yubel started to walk away. "Wait why are you leaving?! You're our best new player!!" he called desperately. Yubel snorted when he heard the calls and pleads and kept walking. What he didn't hear was Haou say: 'I'll get him back' and the fast steps coming toward him.

"You know, doll," came a husky voice in Yubel's ear making his jump slightly. "You could try a sport out with me. I'm really handy on the field." Yubel rolled his eyes at Haou's suggestive voice.

"That's the reason why I'm leaving." he huffed. Haou sighed.

"Look, Yubel. I'm not as bad as you think. Whoever told you that I was is wrong." Yubel frowned to himself. _'No one did tell me your bad… It's just.' _He turned back to Haou and crossed his arms.

"Fine, I'm coming back." he said angrily. Why was he doing this again? Let's just say if Johan found out he left he would slaughter him. Maybe even Ms. Fontaine too.

"I knew you would see it my way." Haou smirked as the two made it back. The players smiled when they saw them walking up.

"Hey!" they called happily as the two approached. Haou waved back. While Yubel just crossed his arms and looked away.

"So." said the coach happy that Yubel stayed. "Tomorrow there will be more try outs. As for now, everyone can leave." Yubel sweat dropped. They were going to be leaving in a minute anyway! He must have had a funny expression because he heard Haou chuckle. Yubel started to walk away but Haou was next to him.

"So mind if I walk you home?" he asked. The question almost made Yubel blush but he huffed and walked faster.

"Like I would want you to know where I live. It's bad enough I have to keep one stalker away." Haou chuckled but then looked confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked catching up to the blunette. Yubel sighed.

"Johan has his own personal stalker. You know Amon Garam? Yeah. That asshat snuck into our house yesterday and into his room. What a creeper, huh?" Yubel turned to the brunette. He seemed to be deep in thought.

"Haou?" he asked waving his hand in the other's face. He blink and turned to him.

"Sorry.. I just never thought Amon would turn that creepy. And that Johan would really have a stalker." Yubel nodded.

"If that guy gets near him again, he won't be able to walk." Haou chuckled.

"What's so funny?!" Yubel protested angrily as the other busted out laughing. It was actually a beautiful sight to see. Yubel blushed when he saw the other's face.

"Nothing." said Haou coming closer. "You just look so cute when your angry." he whispered in the others ear. Yubel growled.

"Don't get sappy on me! And I am _not_ cute!" he yelled back. The two walked in silence.

"You should laugh more. It makes you look better." said Yubel softly making Haou surprised. Yubel kept on walking as Haou stood frozen. He grinned to himself and caught up with the blunette.

"Really?" he asked coming up behind him.

"Don't try to get anything else out of me! And besides, I had to say it because any little improvement to your horrid features would help." Yubel glared and walked further away. Haou watched and smirked.

"Yubel Anderson. You're one interesting person." he chuckled before walking on. He saw Judai Yuki coming up to him.

"Hey!" Judai came up smiling.

"Hey." said Haou with a suspicious voice. Him and Judai never really talked. They were in the same history and gym class, but nothing else.

"You're getting all comfy with Yubel, huh?" Judai said smiling. Haou was ready to punch him in the face when he realized.

"Are you and Johan trying to go to prom together?" he asked. The kid grinned.

"Yep! I can't wait." he said dreamily. "There's one problem though. Johan's dad won't let him date me. Only if Yubel does first. That's why I was wondering.." Haou sighed. He knew what was going on. Secretly, he liked it.

"I see. So you want me to date Yubel." he said wrapping it up. Judai nodded.

"So you've noticed that I've been trying to get closer to Yubel." he said. "Well, lucky for you, I accept. Only on one condition." the other boy gulp.

"Make Johan happy. I've known him for a while." he said walking away.

"Thank you!" he heard a happy Judai call behind him.

"No problem." he said back continuing on his way.

"Yubel Anderson," he said quietly. "I will make you mine."

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Achoo! Godammit!" Yubel swore making Children look in awe and their parents glare at him as he walked down the sidewalk. The sneezing still had not gone away.

When he got home, Johan was sitting Indian style on the couch with the TV on. He was looking at something spread out in front of him on the coffee table.

"So, how was try outs?" Johan asked not even looking up from what he was doing. Yubel crossed the room putting his stuff away.

"I made the team. Unfortunately your little friends is on the team too. You know, Haou Yagami?" Johan nodded in acknowledgement.

"Why do you have the TV on when your not even going to watch it?" Yubel said as he manually turned off the TV. Johan grabbed the remote and turned it back on.

"It was on commercials, nimrod." Johan pouted going back to what he was doing. Yubel rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. I'm going to play WarCraft." he mumbled making his way up to his room. Johan watched him go then checked on his phone.

'_I haven't talked to Judai since free period.' _he thought holding his phone looking at it like it was going to ring. Surprisingly, it did. He answered immediately.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Johan-kun!" said the other person. Johan sighed in disappointment. It was only Rei.

"Oh it's you." he said sounding disappointed.

"Only me?!" Rei yelled. "_I _happen to be your best friend-"

"-_You're _not his best friend, _I_ am!" came another voice cutting her off.

"Asuka!" she scolded as strange noises came from the phone. Johan sighed as he waited for one of them to win their war to get the phone. After a few seconds, Asuka answered.

"Hey! Doing anything?" she asked as he heard Rei yell in protest from what sounded far away. Johan looked at the TV. Looked like the show was over.

"Nope. Why?" he asked.

"Wanna go shopping to redecorate Rei's room?" she asked.

"Sure, what time?"

"Now, so come pick us up." Johan was ready to go. He raised an eyebrow when he heard silence from the other end.

"Asuka… what did you do to Rei?" he asked almost regretting asking. He could almost _feeling_ Asuka's grin.

"I locked her in the cabinet." she sounded so proud. Johan sweat dropped as he got up to grab his keys and headed out the door.

"If you don't get her out right now, I'm going to make you." he said getting into his car.

"Fine.." Asuka whined. "I'll get her out. See you when you get here." Johan hung up and drove off. When he reached Rei's house, Asuka and Rei were waiting outside. They raced each other to get shotgun and Rei won.

"Johan-kun! She locked me in my own cabinet!" she whined when she got in. Asuka pouted and mumbled: 'How come I never get shotgun?' as she climbed in the back.

"I heard." he said driving off. "And I tried the best I could to get you out. So where to?" he asked them.

"To the mall! I heard one of my favorite stores is having a sale and we can get so much stuff half price!" Asuka said making Rei grin.

"Sweet! My room is going to look amazing!" she cheered. Johan laughed.

"What brought this on?" he asked.

"My mom was doing another one of her projects." Rei said rolling her eyes. "It was something to do with paint. So she tested for some reason in my room. It exploded everywhere!" Rei explained. "I was so mad!"

"Man, that really stinks." Johan commented. "Did anything important get painted?"

"Thankfully I threw my sheets onto my bookshelf when I got up this morning so all the jewelry I had on there and all my books are fine."

"How do you just throw your blankets onto your bookshelf?" Asuka and Johan asked in unison both a little freaked out when she said that.

"I don't know, my brother was being annoying like he is every morning so I threw my blankets off to go hurt him!" she whined. "And my closet was closed so nothing in there got painted, so I'm pretty good for my clothes. I just need new furniture!"

"Alright. We're here." Johan announced as the three got out of the car. They reached the store Asuka wanted to go to and bought all the items that would make the room look cute.

"Guys," said Johan as Asuka and Rei were buying the items. "I know it's fun to buy all the accessories for your room, but we need actual furniture. And with that we will first need money." Rei turned to him and grinned.

"No problem. My mom was so sorry, she gave me Dad's credit card!" she cheered racing out of the store with Asuka and Johan dragging all the bag behind.

They dropped all the bags off at the car then went to the furniture store to grab what they needed. They were testing out the beds when they heard familiar voices.

"Johan! Asuka! Rei! Hey!" called someone's voice from across the large store. They saw Junko, Momoe, and Jim heading their way.

"Hey!" Rei said as she continued jumping on the bed she was on.

"What brings you guys here?" Junko asked as they all sat on the couches to talk. Rei explained what happened to her room.

"Ouch." said Junko and Momoe in unison.

"We're here to get my grandpa a new recliner." Junko said making Asuka, Rei, and Johan raised their eyebrows.

"One question, _Why?_" Rei asked.

"Because it's his birthday tomorrow!" Junko said. "Momoe came for the ride and Jim came because we forced him too. He was the only one with a car." Jim sighed as if agreeing.

"Where are you getting the money to get him the recliner?" asked Asuka as the six walked around the store.

"Dad's credit card, of course!" Junko exclaimed.

"Me too!" Rei squealed as the two ran off ahead of them like it was the most awesome thing in the world. The others just sighed in unison.

"Hey! This recliner looks good!" commented Momoe sitting in a dark green big recliner. Junko and Rei ran back over and Junko nodded in agreement.

"That's totally my grandpa!" she said. "Let's buy it!" her and Momoe went off to find a sales clerk and Jim tagged along with Johan, Asuka, and Rei to find some more furniture.

"We already got everything but a bed and maybe even a little loveseat for the room." said Asuka. "So everyone test out more beds!" The four all dashed for a bed to lay on. After of a few minutes of bouncing, snuggling, and sleeping on the beds, they finally found the perfect one for Rei. After that they found a loveseat that almost completely matched. Then they met up with Junko and Momoe.

"So you get what you guys needed?" they asked. Everyone nodded.

"We already got the recliner in the car." Momoe told Jim. "Do you guys need help getting stuff?"

"No, it's all going to be delivered to my house tomorrow. That means I have to sleep on the couch." Rei pouted then turned to look at Johan indiscreetly. "But I know Johan has a nice comfy spare bedroom at his house." she said innocently. Johan rolled his eyes.

"Fine, you can sleep over." he said making Rei squeal and latch onto him.

"Hey! I wanna come too!" protested Asuka.

"Oh! Me too!" Junko said waving her hand in the air.

"Fine." Johan said. He looked at Momoe and Jim. "You guys can come too, you know."

"Sorry, Johan. I can't my grandma's staying with us for a couple of days and she wants to have some 'bonding time' since we're sharing the same room." Momoe shuddered.

"I can't either." said Jim. "I have to go somewhere early tomorrow morning. Sorry, mate." Johan nodded and smiled.

"Maybe next time. Wow. It's getting kind of late." he said looking outside. "I have to go make dinner!"

"We'll come with!" said Rei, Asuka, and Junko.

"What about the recliner?" Jim asked Junko. She frowned.

"Maybe.. We can drop it off at my house, and I can walk to Johan's house!" Junko planned.

"I don't mind driving you." said Jim. "It's going to be late and it's on the way back to my place." Junko cheered and the six made their way to the parking lot.

"See you at Johan's house!" Asuka waved to Junko. "And see you guys during gym class!" Everyone said their goodbyes and Johan, Rei, and Asuka made their way back to Johan's house.

"So what are we going to do tonight?" Asuka said excitedly from the backseat.

"Sleep." Johan yawned out. "We have school tomorrow, remember?"

"Right. How about just a movie before bed then." she said with a pleading smile.

"I'm up for that." answered Johan.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Dad! I'm home!" called Johan as him, Asuka, and Rei came into the house.

"Hey, Johan." his dad said from the other room. They came in the kitchen to see him reading something at the island. "Oh hello, girls. Staying for dinner?"

"For the night." answered Johan as he began getting dinner ready. "That ok?"

"Perfectly fine." Mr. Anderson said. "You girls are free to come here whenever you want."

"Thanks Mr. Anderson!" said Asuka happily. "You're dad's so cool." she said to Johan. Johan glared as if reminding her about what had been happening lately. She gave an 'O' shape with her mouth before scurrying away into the den to get away from his death glare. Asuka and Rei picked out movies while dinner was getting ready.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"That was really good!" exclaimed Rei as she crashed onto Johan's bed. Junko had arrived and the four had dinner a while ago and just finished watching a movie. They had ice cream during the movie as well.

"So…" said Asuka as her and Junko climbed onto the bed next to Rei as the two watched Johan get his stuff ready for the next day. "I don't understand why a laid-back kind of dad like yours is not letting you date." Johan rolled his eyes.

"Believe me, you think my dad is awesome, but he's a total jerk when it comes to dating." he mumbled looking through his drawers. The girls watched and Junko yawned loudly. A few seconds later, Rei yawned.

"Hey! Stop yawning, it's contagious!" Asuka whined before she yawned to. The girls all laughed as they stared at Johan. He glared it them. Then let out a small yawn. They all laughed.

"Aww, Johan! Your yawns are so cute!" cooed Rei as the blunette sat on the bed.

"That was really awkward you know that right?" he said laughing a little. Rei pouted.

"What? It's true." she said. "Hey, have you get a reply from Amon?" she asked as Johan pulled out his sidekick. He shook his head.

"Not yet. Let's hope he doesn't say anything." he answered. He plopped the sidekick down on his comforter and stared at it.

"Expecting a call?"

"No."

"Are you sure about that? I thought someone was going to call you. I think it rhythms with Budai." Johan laughed and sighed. There was a moment of silence.

"Ok, that going to be his new nickname." Asuka laughed out. "So how about you call him?"

"Fine!" Johan pouted and picked up his phone, dialed, and put it on speaker.

"Be lucky I'm involving you guys in the conversation. Don't be obnoxious." Johan warned as the phone rang.

"Hello?" came a low voice. Junko, Asuka, and Rei all squealed silently.

"Hey, Judai?" Johan asked. The voice immediately became excited.

"Johan! Hey." he said. "Sorry I didn't call you earlier, but I have great news."

"I'm listening." Johan answered.

"I got someone to date Yubel." Judai said happily.

"REALLY?!?" The four screamed into the phone. Judai sounded surprised. The girls began to giggle and talk to each other.

"Lemme guess. Asuka and Rei are there?" Judai said chuckling. Johan smiled and laughed a little too.

"Hey! You're forgetting someone, Budai." Junko said loudly leaning over to the phone.

"Oh hey Junko." Judai greeted. "Wait a minute, did she just call me Budai?"

"Long story." stated Johan with a sigh. "But that's great! Wait, did you force them?"

"Not really. It was Haou Yagami." Junko cheered and sang 'I knew it!'

"That's because you were there! In history class!" Judai shouted at Junko. She pouted.

"So? I'm still more psychic than you." she whined out.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Judai said with a sigh. They all laughed.

"Everything, Budai, everything." Junko said with a grin.

"Stop calling me Budai!" After a few minutes of talking, Judai had to go. They all continued talking.

"Hey. I got a message from Amon." said Johan as he checked his email. The girls quickly surrounded him to see what it said.

'_Johan,_

_I will not stop. You are my heart and I will get you._

_-Amon'_

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Alright! Done!! **

**I hope you guys like it!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone!!**

**Thank you to:**

**Yugiohfanfic26**

**Zakksu**

**McLeaf and McTree **

**DarkMageGirl808**

**yang003**

**Shiori Kazama**

**Thanks, guys! I love your reviews **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!**

**P.s: I'm playing with how I'm going to separate time skips. It might take a while, but I'll get one! This might be it, but I'm not sure. I didn't like the other one and I don't know if this one is going to show up so just bare with me!**

**Here we go!**

**______________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 4**

"Alright. Creepiest email ever." Junko said leaning away from the group huddled near Johan's sidekick. After reading the message, the teens were freaked out.

"Someone lock the windows." Johan said not moving. The girls got up.

"Windows locked." They said coming back and sitting next to him.

"Door?"

"Locked."

"I don't think I'm going to be able to sleep tonight." Johan said sighing as he moved his bangs away from his eyes. The girls nodded.

"I have an idea!" Rei volunteered. "Let's go get Yubel! He can sleep here too!" They all nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile, Mr. Anderson was heading up the stairs after watching some late night television. He was tired and had work the next day. Hopefully Johan would make bacon and eggs in the morning. When he reached the top flight, he raised his eyebrows to see Johan and his friends huddled up and sneaking from Johan's room down the hall.

"What are you guys doing?" he asked making them jump. Mr. Anderson covered his ears as he heard 3 high pitched screams echo across the house. The girl blushed and smiled sheepishly as Mr. Anderson took his hands away from his ears.

"Sorry." Asuka apologized. "We were just scared." Mr. Anderson nodded. Not even really wanting to no.

"Right. Well, have fun with that." he said walking into his bedroom and shutting the door. Junko burst out laughing while Johan and Asuka shushed her.

"Geez, we make too much noise." Rei said rolling her eyes.

"You make more noise than the three of us together." Johan, Asuka, and Junko said in unison. They looked at each other and laughed. Rei pouted.

"Fine! If you guys don't like me, I'm going back to the room!" she huffed started to walk back.

"Alright." Johan said with a sing-song voice. "But it's going to be lonely in there." Junko and Asuka grinned as the three continued down the hall slowly. Looking back at their friend who was slowly going to the bedroom.

"Lonely?" she whimpered out.

"Oh yeah." continued Asuka. "And those windows are really old. The latches could break anytime now."

"Breaking?" her voice cracked.

"Yeah." continued Junko. "And Amon might be angry about what you said about him…"

"Angry?!" she said a little more frightened. She ran back over to them. They snickered.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" she said after they stopped laughing. "He does even know I talk about him behind his back! You asshats!" The three busted out laughing as the youngest pouted.

"Hey!" called a voice making the four jump. "Stop making so much noise!" They rolled their eyes. Yubel. They walked over to his door and opened it. He was playing warcraft.

"Yubel." whined Johan.

"Princess." Yubel mock-whined back. Johan stuck his tongue out.

"Off the game. You're coming to sleep in my room." he said walking over to his brother.

"On question, why?" he asked as he tired to protect his precious computer. It failed. Miserably. Johan had shut it off.

"Look at this." he said throwing his brother his sidekick. Yubel raised his eyebrow.

"A picture of a kitten?" he asked kind of confused. Johan blushed and walked over.

"Wrong one!" he said typing a little more then gave the phone back to Yubel. Yubel read the message, frowned and handed his brother back the phone.

"That creep." he mumbled walking into Johan's room with the others.

"That's what I called him! He's a real creeper-…..Does anyone know anything that rhythms with creeper?" Junko asked. The others sighed and rolled their eyes all getting into bed.

"Just shut up, Junko." Asuka said a little annoyed. Junko glared and hit her with a pillow. "Hey! You messed up my hair!" Asuka whined.

"That's because you deserved it, bitch." Junko said half joking when she called her a female dog. Asuka glared.

"Oh, you're going to get it." she snarled before grabbing her pillow and attacked.

"Go Junko!" cheered Rei. Asuka glared at her.

"You won't cheer for me?!" she cried smacking Rei with her pillow. Rei tumbled backwards with her hand landing in Yubel's lap.

"Oh," snarled Rei. "It's on." As the battle commenced, Johan and Yubel watched in amusement as the girls smacked each other senseless with the pillows. Yubel was mostly amused.

"Go…. Whoever wins!" cheered Johan. Yubel rolled his eyes at his brother.

"I'm betting on Asuka." said Yubel quietly to Johan. "She seems stronger than the others."

"Well, not to pick sides," Johan said. "But I betting on Rei. She small and can get away easily. And I think she has more stamina than Junko and Asuka." Yubel nodded.

Asuka hit Junko with her pillow and fell forward landing across her lap. Rei laughed and shouted. "Pig pile on Junko!" as she jumped on Junko as well. The three laughed.

"What's going on in here?" asked Mr. Anderson opening the door to the room. The girls were in a mosh pit on the floor and Johan and Yubel were on the bed.

"Uh… Pillow fight?" Rei said grinning. Mr. Anderson laughed.

"No wonder, but you guys should get to bed soon." he said. "I have work and you guys have school. Besides, you have to make breakfast tomorrow, Johan."

"Man!" Johan whined climbing into bed. The others chuckled at his antics.

"Well, goodnight everybody." Junko said as they all got to wherever they were sleeping.

No one was afraid of Amon's email for the rest of the night.**  
___________________________________________________________________**

**Next Morning**

**___________________________________________________________________**

"Hurry up!" cried Junko as Johan swerved around a corner. The girls screamed from the backseat.

"Shut up!" growled Yubel annoyed with the girl screams and annoying voices. They glared.

"Well sorry for telling Johan what to do!" Rei said.

"He knows what to do, unlike you guys." he said glaring back. Rei sat up in her seat.

"Wanna take this outside?!" she said angrily.

"We can't, stupid! We're in a car!" This was true. It just so happened that Johan, Yubel, and the girls were late for school. Johan took the car and now they were speeding down the road.

"God, I never thought the car ride to school could be this long!" whined Johan as he rounded another corner.

"That's because we have to follow the road instead of walk through yards.. Wait a minute, who's idea was it to take the car anyway?!" Yubel asked. Everyone twitched. Mr. Anderson told them to take the car.

"He knew!" growled Asuka as everyone knew who told them to take the car. He was probably wanting to torture them.

"There's the school." said Johan. "I think we're gonna make it!" They all cheered. Finding the closest parking space, the five came out of car like it was a clown car. They dashed towards the school.

"Shoot." said Yubel as they ran for it. "I didn't see the counselor today."

"I think she'll still see you at lunch." piped in Johan. Yubel nodded. Yubel and Johan bid their goodbyes to the girls as they headed for their first class. Just on time.

**_____________________________________________________________________**

**Meanwhile**

**____________________________________________________________________**

Haruka sighed as Fubuki played with the ball of putty on their science desk. The morning was boring! Her and Fubuki haven't done any match-making since yesterday! Surely they would have a request by now! She pouted and turned to Fubuki who looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What's on your mind?" Fubuki asked as the blackette continued to sulk.

"I wanna match make." she pouted. Fubuki grinned.

"So that's what it's about! I thought your puppy died or something that's why I didn't say anything!" Fubuki said happily. Haruka turned to him with an irritated face.

"Fubuki. You do reason I don't have a puppy, right?" she said with a sigh. Fubuki frowned.

"You don't!?" he screeched. Haruka's eye twitched.

"Baka, you've been over my house everyday." she said with a sigh. "Have you _seen _a puppy walking around?"

"Yeah," Haruka looked surprised at this. "It was kind of big. About human sized with blonde mane and a missing tooth." he said describing the puppy.

"THAT'S MY SISITER!"

SMACK!

Stomp, stomp.

Slam.

"Well," Fubuki said rubbing his cheek as the whole class stared at him after Haruka left the room. "She didn't even say goodbye!"

Sobs.

The class sighed.

It was drama Thursday, wasn't it? **(1)**

**____________________________________________________________________**

**Time Skip-With Jim and Kenzan**

**____________________________________________________________________**

Jim twitched as he realized Haruka was now sitting next to Kenzan. How did she even get into the classroom? Didn't she have science? He sighed not really wanting to know.

Meanwhile, with Kenzan and Haruka, they were having a conversation.

"So what happened?" Kenzan asked.

"Fubuki." Haruka sniffed. "He's being so annoying!" She explained what happened in science class. "He just keeps driving my up a wall!"

"Why so much?" Kenzan asked. Some girls behind him were leaning in to listen.

"I don't know. Lately we haven't been as close as we usually are. I mean, we still hang out and do stupid stuff together, but it's different. You know how he's a real womanizer?" Kenzan nodded. "It's really been bothering me lately! I mean, we're going out for ice cream and then this girl comes up and asks for his autograph! And he totally gets all flirty with her! Right in front of me!" she sighed with anger coming from her. "It's just that no matter what we do, he's always attacked by the whole woman population! He says I'm his 'number one woman'… NUMBER ONE WOMAN MY ASS!" she cried out. The entire class was listening now. Kenzan looked over at the teacher to see that she was listening too! He twitched slightly then told Haruka to continue.

"Well, that's really it.." she said. "I just wish it could be like it was when we were five years old! When he thought girls had cooties! He didn't consider Asuka and I girls so it was just the five of us including Ryo and Sho!" Kenzan chuckled.

"I think you have to tell him how you feel about it." piped in the girl behind them. "If he's your best friend, he'll understand!" The entire class chorused in agreement making Kenzan jump. Haruka didn't seem to mind.

"But I don't know, what if he chooses his fan girls over me?" she said sadly. They all gasped.

"You guys have been friends since you were five!" argued the second girl behind them. "He never had fan girls then, and he would never lose a great friend for popularity! That's not Fubuki-san! I mean, you two have been best friends since I even moved to this school." said the girl. "Attached to the hip. So why doubt your friendship?"

"YEAH!" shouted a voice from the back of the classroom. It was Junko.

"Junko?" everyone chorused confused.

"You're not even in this class!" said Kenzan. Junko grinned.

"I know! I just forgot my cereal box in here." she said picking up a cereal box off the floor and skipping to the door. "I hope everything turns out ok, Ruka-chan!" Everyone was silent as she left.

"ookayy. That's even weird for me!" Haruka said pointing to the door. The teacher came up and smiled.

"Maybe to forget about your drama with Fubuki-kun you can solve the problem on the board!" said the teacher happily. Haruka gave a strange look on her face. She gasped and looked down to her stomach.

"Could this be??? Is my stomach yelling at me for eating radish this morning?! It's telling me it's rebelling! I'm going to throw up!" she cried dramatically as she ran out the door. The class sighed at her antics. Obviously the whole thing was fake.

**_____________________________________________________________________**

**Time Skip- With Yubel**

**____________________________________________________________________**

In the next class, Yubel sat and listened to his ipod. Mrs. Miyagi came in and clapped her hands to get the class's attention.

"Alright everyone!" Yubel took a headphone off with a raised eyebrow. "As everyone knows prom is two weeks from now!" some people in the class groaned but there were more squeals in excitement. "So the staff wants everyone to know that there will be tickets going on sale. 60 dollars per person!! So everyone get your dresses and tuxes ready!" Mrs. Miyagi seemed happy about it as she went back to her desk.

"But please students," she said sitting him her chair. "No trashing the prom." she glared at Yubel.

"Excuse me?" said Yubel getting up. "I don't think that look was appropriate." The students began to whisper. Yubel and Mrs. Miyagi had never gotten into fights before.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Anderson." she said getting up and walking over to Yubel. "I just thought you would be the one trashing the whole place." Wow. This teacher has guts. Was she new here? Yubel wasn't sure.

"I don't waste my time on stupid school dances." Yubel snorted. "Why would I bother? I would rather go destroy the mall or something anyway."

"You're right." she sighed. "You won't get a date anyway." The class 'mooched and one kid shouted. "Owned!"

"Want to bet?" Yubel growled. The students gasped. "If I get a date, I get an A for the year."

"And if you don't," said Mrs. Miyagi. "You get an F and no more pranks for the rest of your senior year." she said with a smirk.

"You're on!" growled Yubel. They shook on it hard as the bell rang for their next class.

"Good luck!" Mrs. Miyagi shouted in a sing-song voice as the rest of the class filtered out behind Yubel. She went over to her desk and sighed shakily. That was the scariest thing ever.

"Mrs. Miyagi." came a voice from the door making her jump. "You're quite the actress."

"Thank you, Mr. Yagami." she said shakily standing up to meet the brunette.

"He's so predictable." Haou chuckled. "It just makes this so much more fun." he was talking more to himself then to her. She sighed ignoring the statement.

"I did what I had to do, now pay up." she said. Haou sighed and went into his backpack. He threw her a bag of strawberry cream filled lickerish.

"You can't find these anywhere." she said happily stashing them in her desk. He smirked.

"I know." was a reply.

"Tell me, Mr. Yagami." said Mrs. Miyagi as she came over to the brunette. "Why him? He's the scariest student I have ever taught." she paused and sighed. "Well, besides you, that is."

"Glad to know I'm number one." he said smirking. She crossed her arms in an attempt to answer her question. "I made a promise to someone to take him to prom." he answered. "Also, he's a pretty cute kid. I might be falling for him."

"You what?" she exploded at the answer. "You two would be the demon pair! He's too scary, and you're scary, but an ass." she stated then sighed. "Oh why do I care anymore… One more year! Now you should get to class." she said writing him a pass. He smiled wickedly.

"Thank you, dear teacher." he said making his way out of the room. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah yeah." she said going back to her desk. This was one crazy day.

And it was only to get crazier.

**_______________________________________________________________________**

**Time Skip- With Johan**

**_______________________________________________________________________**

Johan sat in his class bored out of his mind. None of his friends were really in this class besides Manjoume. But you couldn't really call him a friend. He took out his phone to have a little texting fun when he got a message.

_Meet me in the second floor bathroom next to the math rooms._

_-Judai_

Johan sighed dreamily before snapping out of it. That bathroom was right down the hall from his classroom. He raised his hand to go to the bathroom. After doing so, he made his way out. When getting to the bathroom, he saw Judai.

"Judai." he said happily as he came closer and grinned.

"Hey." he greeted.

"What's up?" Johan asked innocently. Judai wrapped his arms around Johan's waist.

"Nothing much, I just wanted to see you." he said making Johan blush like a school girl. He smiled widely back and rested his hands in the middle of Judai's chest.

"What do you want to do?" asked Johan quietly. Judai smiled before pulling out of the embrace and leading Johan out of the bathroom.

"I got an idea." he said grabbing Johan's hand and leading him to he science room across the hall. Judai pulled him in and Johan stopped when he saw a class was in session.

"Mr. Yuki." said the teacher. Johan recognized him as Mr. Takashi. "And Mr. Anderson." he said turning to them both. "What can I help you with?"

"Hey, Johan!" called a voice from the classroom. Johan smiled when he saw Momoe in the back.

"Judai." he whispered to the brunette. "We could get in trouble."

"Don't worry about it." Judai said pulling Johan to the front of the room making everyone whisper. Some girls giggled when they saw both Judai and Johan's hands were laced together. Johan blushed and Judai grinned wider.

"I was wondering if we could go into the backroom." said Judai reaching Mr. Takashi. The students went into an uproar as people giggled and gossiped.

"Fine." said Mr. Takashi with a sigh. He threw Judai the keys. "But if I hear any funny business, you two are in trouble." Johan blushed bright red as the two made it to the other side of the room.

"Don't worry. This is only the first date." Judai grinned holding their hands up to show their fingers were together. The girls in the room cooed at the statement.

"Whatever." Mr. Takashi sighed as Judai opened a door on the other side of the room with the set of keys.

"Where are we going?" asked Johan curiously. As Judai finally unlocked the door. Judai opened it and grabbed Johan's hand again.

"You'll see." he said happily. "Thanks, Mr. Takashi!" he said as him and Johan disappeared through the doors. They walked a little further down a hallway until they reached a room which looked like storage. There was a beautiful glass window bringing sunlight into the room and in the room was a little couch and pictures were hung everywhere. There was also some boxes in a corner.

"This is so pretty! I didn't know we had a room like this in our school." said Johan as him and Judai sat down on the couch. They faced the glass window and looked out it.

"So this is our first date?" Johan said shyly. Judai grinned.

"You bet! Since we can't really go on a real one, I just thought I was take you somewhere during school." he said softly. They sat in silence watching the window peacefully.

"If you were to go anywhere, right now." whispered Judai lowly in Johan's ear. "Where would you go?" Johan smiled.

"An Amusement park." he answered happily. "I love the rides, the food, the people. It's so much fun." he stated turning to Judai. "What about you?"

"To my uncle's house." he said. "They live on a pond and it's always fun riding the boat and go swimming." he said smiling at the memories. "Maybe we can go both of those places together." Judai grabbed onto Johan's hand delicately. Johan busted out laughing making Judai curious.

"Man, this sounds like something right out of _The Notebook._" Johan said still chuckling. Judai began to laugh too.

"It does. Sorry for being so sappy." Judai grinned sheepishly. Johan smiled.

"It's alright. After all, it's the first date, what else are we suppose to do?" he laughed. "Maybe for Yubel and Haou the first date would be different." Judai laughed at the thought.

"Yeah their first date would be most likely going to a gun club and '_accidentally' _killing someone, burying the body, and hiding the evidence in a matter of an hour." Judai imagined making Johan laugh some more.

"Don't forget going out to ice cream after all the hard work. Yubel's got a secret sweet tooth and I think Haou does too." They two sat in amusement thinking about how it would all play out in their heads. Before they knew it, they had already spent 30 minutes in the room talking and getting good laughs.

"We better get back." said Judai getting up and holding out his hand. "Until our next date?" Johan smiled and took the hand.

"Yes, until then." The two went back to Mr. Takashi's room, got a pass from the awesome teacher and went back to their respected room with the excuse that 'Mr. Takashi asked me to help him in the hallway'. Their date ended peacefully.

And now the whole school knew about their going out. A bunch of texts were sent out that day and many phones were taken away by teachers.

**______________________________________________________________________**

**Time Skip- With Haruka and Sho**

**______________________________________________________________________**

"Man! He's not even apologizing!" whined Haruka sadly as her and Sho waited at the lunch table for everyone else. Sho looked after her sympathetically.

"Maybe he's waiting for you to cool down." he suggested. "I don't know, tell him what you think. It'll make things ten times better." Haruka nodded before resting her head in her arms. Then Judai came up happily with Kenzan, Manjoume, and Edo behind him. Kenzan gave Haruka a concerned look before sitting down by Judai.

"I'm so happy today!" Judai announced. The others rolled their eyes.

"Yeah, I got the text message." Edo said. "According to rumors, you and Anderson were getting it on in the storage room." Judai turned bright red making everyone laugh.

"That's not what happened!" he exclaimed. "We were just having a first date."

"Aww, how sappy." said Manjoume rolling his eyes and getting back to his food. Judai sighed.

"That's what Johan said too." he pouted. He turned to Haruka with a raised eyebrow.

"What's up, Haruka? You look like you just threw up out of depression." he said examining the girl. She sighed.

"I did. It was from that stupid radish I had this morning." she said grumpily. "And Fubuki and I are fighting." Judai nodded in understanding after Kenzan explained.

"That sucks, well wait for him to come over and talk to him." Judai suggested Haruka just nodded. Lunch continued on then Fubuki came skipping into the room.

"Oh, butterfly!" his voice was sing-songy. "Are you feeling better? I'm sorry about calling your sister a puppy. I was only joking around!" Fubuki said with a pout on his face when he reached their table. Haruka sighed and nodded.

"It's ok, but can we talk?" she asked him leading Fubuki to the hallway. The two got out there and Fubuki gave Haruka a concerned look.

"Look, it's more than the insult. I'm over that." she explained. "It's like lately we haven't been as close as we usually are. It's like we're not twitle-dee and twitle-dum anymore." she made me sigh with a smile at the good times. "But the point is, could you please try not to be such a womanizer all the time?" This made Fubuki raise an eyebrow.

"I mean, I know it will be hard, just please don't flirt with girls in front of me, I don't like getting your attention token away." she sighed. "I'm not trying to be mean or anything, I just feel like you should know why I've been getting so angry all the time."

"You were fine yesterday." Fubuki commented.

"I know, I try not be a total ass about it but it's just been bothering me and it hurts me to have you stop doing something you like. And if you want, you don't have to listen to me."

"Haruka." he said putting his hands on her shoulders. "I would never sacrifice our friendship for a couple of chicks. Listen, I'll try ok? Can we still be best friends?" Fubuki said with a smile. She smiled back.

"The best." she grinned. Fubuki pulled her into a hug. She sighed mentally, she really wanted to trust Fubuki, she really did, but she knew he would never stop flirting. Maybe she was just overreacting and she needed to stop being such a drama queen. She wasn't Fubuki's number one all the time he had a life too. She felt like she was holding him back.

Even though he said he was going to be better with this, Haruka knew better. That mentioning it had just broken their friendship more and more.

**_______________________________________________________________**

**OK, I wanted to have a side drama, but I'm a little nervous. Is this too much Haruka? I'm asking you guys to help me, I'm not sure if I can trust myself ^_^'**

**1) Haha. Drama Thursday thing if anyone didn't get it was like Haruka and Fubuki's different attitudes of the week. And that day everyone thought was drama Thursday so everyone thought everything was fine… It sounded kind of weird in there though. 0_0**

**So, please tell me what you think. Sorry for so much filler!! :O**

**P.S: What did everything think of Judai and Johan's 'first date'?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey did anyone see that '10 Things I hate about you' is coming out on ABC Family with a new version? This made me burst into giggles. I can't wait for it :D Wait nvm It's already out. And completely different from my story and the movie 0-0 Whatever xD**

**Anyways, thank you to:**

**Spiritshipper-SuzaEuphy09**

**DarkMageGirl808**

**Yugiohfanfic26**

**McLeaf and McTree**

**Yang003**

**Zakksu**

**Kurisutaru Kitsune Kaida**

**xXMotchiXx**

**BTW: I think I just replied to everyone like twice XD I don't know I'm so confused. But whatever. Don't judge me because I'm human XDD**

**Thank you guys! You rock and thank you for the feed back :D**

**Enjoy!**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 5**

As the day continued, everything seemed to go back to normal. The texting rate went back down and Haruka was much more calm. On the outside, that is.

Yubel had lunch yet again and decided to just go back out to the tree he was at last lunch. Hopefully Haou won't show up. He had truly embarrassed himself the last time he saw the brunette. Unfortunately for him, Haou was there, just on the other side of the tree. He saw Yubel sit down and came around the tree.

"What's for lunch, babe?" he asked sexily sitting down next to the blunette. Yubel groaned mentally and gave Haou a good glare.

"_You_ if you don't get out of here." he growled back. Haou gave an amused look but besides that leaned back against the tree trunk.

"I don't think that's possible." he said with his eyes closed. Yubel looked at him as the brunette had his eyes closed. His hair was a dark rich brown and very messy. On the top was a shade of orange and yellow hair also quite a mess. It made Haou look more attractive though.

Wait a minute, double take! Did Yubel just say Haou and attractive in the same sentence? Maybe it was the cold from yesterday. Let's just call it that.

Yubel continued his secret stare by looking at Haou's skin tone. He had a pretty average tan and a smooth face. His entire appearance was different from Judai Yuki's. Everyone may have said they looked alike, but if you looked closer, one could tell. Haou's shirt seemed a little tight on him as it stretched across his chest along with the sleeves of his shirt which looked like the shirt was going to tear any second with another movement of his body. The thought caused a blush to dust across Yubel's cheeks.

His pants looked baggy, but pretty straight forward. Also his-

Wait! Yubel screamed in his head. Do not go any lower! Looking was bad enough! Now he couldn't get the brunette's body out of his head. The thought had Yubel blushing more than before. He just sighed out loud and placed the back of his head to the tree, closing his eyes. Daydreaming about a certain, smooth bodied- _dammit_!

Haou opened his eyes to see Yubel had the same position he was in. His eyes were shut and his face looked calm. This was a surprising sight to see since he mostly only saw Yubel with an angry face. His pale skin seemed to be glowing as the sun finally came out. His hair, soft and gentle, lay on top of his head. Of course Haou had already watched Yubel before. He couldn't help it. He saw a stressed look spread across his partner's face.

"What's wrong?" Haou asked lowly not wanting to scare the blunette. Yubel sighed with his eyes still closed.

"That Amon Garam. I don't know how to handle him. I'm not sure what he's going to do." That was the last thing Haou expected out of Yubel's mouth. But Haou had to agree, the kid really was freaking him out with him stalking Johan for the past year. Haou took notice that Amon had not come to school today but didn't really think much of it. He stated this and Yubel opened his eyes and nodded.

"Johan sent him a message saying that he wasn't interested." Johan explained. "But the kid just won't take no for an answer. And he said it in the creepiest way you could possibly say it through email." Haou chuckled.

"Are you worried about Johan?" this caused a reaction from Yubel.

"No, that kid can take care of himself. He's such a brat." Yubel mumbled looking pissed off.

"Does Johan know this?"

"Of course. And the hatred is returned."

"You can't be so sure." Haou said switching into a more comfortable position.

"Oh I know for sure." Yubel snorted. "The kid just can't get over how much he hates me." Haou just smirked as the two continued to sit in silence

____________________________________________________________________

"Guys!" called Momoe reaching Asuka, Rei, Johan, Jim, O'Brien, and Junko who were at their normal table at lunch. "You'll never guess who's back!"

"Who?" they all chorused. She sat down and sighed.

"Shion Kimiki." Momoe scowled out. The girls gasped, Jim sighed in annoyance, and O'Brien cursed.

"Who's she?" Johan asked confused. Everyone looked at him.

"Right you weren't here until last year." commented Rei after a moment. "She wasn't around then I think she was in the mental hospital."

"Rumor has it she's 'fully recovered'" Momoe said in quotations.

"You didn't answer my question." Johan interrupted.

"Shion Kimiki. She was in their freshman year. One less grade than me though." said Jim who was a senior them being all juniors.

"Total bitch." Rei said. "I heard about her when I was in junior high!"

"And slut, don't forget slut." Asuka cut in.

"Most annoying person on the plant." O'Brien even put in.

"Total witch of the west. Didn't get what she wanted, she freaked." said Junko.

"Got sent to a mental hospital for being totally insane." Momoe finished. Johan frowned.

"Guys," he sighed. "That was really mean! She's can't be that bad! Everyone has a good side. You just don't see it." he scolded his friends.

"Oh, Johan. Poor innocent Johan." Rei sighed patting Johan's shoulder. "She doesn't have a good side. Her heart's made of black ice."

"I can't believe you could say that." Johan gaped. "You know what, I'm not going to talk to you guys until you get over this. I'm going to become her friend and show you her good side." Johan huffed and left the table.

"Wait, Johan!" Asuka called. The blunette ignored her and left the cafeteria.

"He'll be back." O'Brien sighed also getting up. "He can't be mad forever." and he left as well. Probably to go be a loner.

"Geez. I hope he doesn't get in over his head." Momoe sighed.

___________________________________________________________________

"Haou." A feminine voice called from not far away from the two teens sitting under the tree. Hearing his name, Haou raised an eyebrow but did not move. Yubel turned around to see a pretty girl with light purple hair and matching eyes strolling up to the two. Her legs were so long for a woman's but they were sexy and fitting for her. Her figure was flattered completely with her skirt and green v-neck.

"Since when did you get back?" Haou called to her as she came closer. She smiled and stood in front of the two.

"Today, actually." she smiled cutely then turned to Yubel. "I didn't meet you when I was here. My name's Shion and it's really nice to meet you." she smiled and held out her hand. Yubel snorted and closed his eyes leaning against the tree. Shion did not seem to take mind in the rude jester.

"How have you been? Not getting into too much trouble, have we?" she asked nicely to Haou who was giving Yubel an amused glance. He turned back to her and smirked.

"Not too much. The usually shit." he shrugged coolly. She smiled again at him.

"Well, it was good to see you again." she said as the bell rang. "Nice to meet you too, Yubel!" she trotted off.

"How does she know my name? And you know her?" Yubel asked the brunette as they both stood up.

"Jealous?"

"You wish."

"She was… an acquaintance of mine back in freshman year." he explained walking back to the doors to the school. He looked at Yubel and smirked.

"Football Practice will be fun today, right?" he said half joking.

"The highlight of my day." Yubel said very sarcastically sliding past Haou into the building.

"Really, it will be." Haou said taking his place next to Yubel again as they walked down the halls. Some people looked frightened and ran into their classrooms at this. Were they teaming up to hurt someone? Was the someone gonna be me? Most of the people there thought and soon enough no one was in the hallways.

"It's fun, being the King of the school." Haou said casually.

"_Excuse me_? _I'm _the King of the school. I've officially taken your job since you went to jail, _Mr. Yagami_." Yubel excused.

"Not really, _my Queen_." Yubel did a double take. Then realized what Haou said and punched him in the face. Haou winced and Yubel gasped when he saw blood coming out of Haou's nose.

"Ah! I didn't mean to hit you _that _hard!" he exclaimed grabbing a napkin from one of the dispensers nearby and putting it to the other's nose. Haou winced at this making Yubel bite his lip and apply less presser.

"Let's get you to the nurse." Yubel said was they both walked down the halls in the opposite direction. Haou with a bloody napkin up his nose, and Yubel looking incredibly guilty.

"You know, babe. My face will heal. Don't have to be so worried. You'll still see my sexy smile." Yubel sighed and glared at the brunette.

"Do you want another punch? Because next time it'll be so you'll never be able to have sex again." Haou chuckled at this.

"Really? I'd like to see you try."

"Try me." Yubel challenged stepping closer to Haou. They both stopped walking at this and Haou held his hands up and chuckled at a small defense.

"What are you two doing?" called a voice making them look over to see Ms. Fountaine standing in the doorway of the nurse's office. Her eyebrow raised and arms crossed.

"-Yubel socked me in the face-"

"-Haou ran into a wall-" both Yubel and Haou said at the same time making Ms. Fountaine blink.

"Say that again?" she asked letting them step into her office.

"Haou ran into a wall." lied Yubel glaring at Haou. Who gave him an amused look in return. Ms. Fountaine rolled her eyes and went to get some supplies to clean up the bloody Haou. After finishing, she smiled.

"By the way, Yubel, you didn't see me during lunch." she reminded him. "But it's alright because I had a meeting anyway. But all I have to say is continue what you're doing and come see me tomorrow. Same goes for you, Haou." she explained.

"Feels like we're in rehab or something." Haou muttered loud enough for both Yubel and Ms. Fountaine.

"Just go." Ms Fountaine sighed handing them a pass to history class and going into the backroom.

"Sweet." said Haou. "We missed 30 minutes of history class."

"A pretty good record, I must say." Yubel commented. He looked over to Haou's red puffy nose. "Does it still hurt?"

"Not too much." Haou said poking his nose. "You didn't sock me that bad. More of a girly hit."

"_Excuse me_?" Yubel glared. "_You're_ the one who got a bloody nose from a _girly_ hit! And isn't this how you got punched in the _first place? _By calling me a girl?!" Haou laughed softly at this.

"Very true, darlin."

"Don't call me darlin!" Yubel growled at him as Haou ran off ahead of the pissed Yubel. Yubel chased Haou a good hallway and a half before they both slowed down and laughed.

"Well, looks like I won." Haou confidently smirked.

"Yeah right. Let's just get back to class before Ms. Fountaine tracks us down." he said dragging Haou by his arm in the direction they were going.

"Didn't… we already pass the classroom?" Haou asked making Yubel pause.

"Then why did you not go in?!" Yubel exploded.

"I was running away from you, duh." Haou said making a 'obviously' face. Yubel rolled his eyes as they went back toward their history class.

"Yeah, I thought you weren't scared of me because I'm girly." he remarked. They entered the classroom with everyone staring.

"Mr. Yagami, Mr. Anderson." the teacher almost growled out at them knowing they did something wrong. "A pass please?"

No one seemed to notice that their teacher was mad, the classmates were all looking at where Yubel's hand was. Gently placed on Haou's lower arm and Haou's hand was in the mist of messing up Yubel's crazy hair. They both recognized that it was the cause of the staring, and flew apart. Yubel walked up to the teacher and handed him the pass surprising the teacher and walked into the back of the classroom with Haou.

As Haou was walking back, he saw Judai Yuki give him the thumbs up sign. He sighed and sat down in his seat.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, four students were grinning ear to ear.

______________________________________________________________________

Johan strutted down the hallways to his next class. Really not wanting to see his closest friends at the moment. The lunch conversation still hanged in his brain and it was making him unable to concentrate during his classes. He really wanted to find this Shion girl and prove his friends wrong. People are always good on the inside. When he reached gym, he changed and saw that Shion was in their class surprisingly. He grinned and walked over to her since she was sitting alone.

"I don't think we've met before." he said happily sitting next to her. She raised her eyebrow.

"I think we did." she said suspiciously, yet nicely. "At lunch, remember? You ignored me a bit…." she trailed off.

"Oh!" it came to Johan. "That was my twin, Yubel. I'm Johan. Nice to meet you." he said happily.

"I'm Shion." she introduced herself. "I was gonna say, you were pretty different from the last time we met." she laughed.

"Yup. We are complete opposites, my brother and I." he explained.

"I can see that." Shion observed.

"So I heard you were here in your freshmen year." Johan started a new topic.

"Yeah, but I got a bad reputation and got sent to a group home. I had some bad times at this place, but I think my life is organized now so I can live my life like a normal teenager." she said grinning. "How about you? Did you move here in your sophomore year….?"

And so they talked the entire gym class. The girls and Jim gave Johan worried glances every now and then.

"I can't believe it. She might have really changed." Momoe said looking over to see Johan and Shion were laughing.

"You can't never be so sure, lass." Jim said.

"Yeah, but if so, we have to protect Johan from her." said Asuka. "She had a reputation for hurting people here. Not just mentally."

"And we got to make sure Johan doesn't get mad at us." cut in Rei. "So let's just agree with him for now. It's not lying, it's keeping him safe if we're on his side."

"Wow. It sounds like we're going into some kind of assassination group or something." Junko cut in making them get out of their serious talk and laugh.

"True, Junko, but this is serious." Momoe said still laughing. "We'll tell him after school."

With that, the school day zoomed by and it was already time to go. Asuka, Rei, Jim, Junko, and Momoe caught up with Johan out in the courtyard.

"Look, we're really sorry." Asuka said before Johan could turn to walk away. "You could just be right about her. She seems much nicer now and we shouldn't have called her all those names." she continued. "All we want is for you to forgive us and we'll all be friends. Including Shion."

Now, Johan was a real gentle person. He forgives easy. So of course, his reaction was,

"Ok. Thanks for apologizing." And then the scary-serious Rei, Asuka, and Junko we ran into at lunch and in gym were gone. And they dragged Johan off to watch the football players. Momoe and Jim just shrugged and followed behind.

"That was fast." Jim commented to Momoe as they all sat on the bleaches watching the football players.

"They're always like that." Momoe shrugged. "I just learn to not think about it. You'll never get answers anyway." Jim laughed at this.

"Look! There's Yubel!" said Rei making everyone turn their attention to the blunette on the field. Immediately, they all gawked.

This wasn't the scary looking Yubel you would always see with black clothes on. He had his jersey on which was a bit too big on him. The collar of the jersey looked like it would fall off his shoulders when he shrugged. You could see his smooth white skin from under the jersey. Since it was so big, Yubel had tucked the bottom of the shirt in showing his thin waist.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH YUBEL?!" cried Rei getting everyone's attention. Johan and the rest of his friends face palmed at her act.

"SHUT UP STUPID FRIEND OF MY BROTHER!" he yelled back at her.

"MAKE ME IMPOSTER!" she yelled back now standing.

"Rei! Sit down! You want Yubel to kill you?" Junko hissed pulling on the younger girl's shirt. She ignored Junko's scold.

"YOU WANT TO TAKE THIS OUTSIDE?!" Yubel called to her glaring.

"WE'RE ALREADY OUTSIDE, NIM ROD!" Rei was ready to march down to Yubel when Jim and Asuka grabbed her.

"Lemme at em' this guy's not the real Yubel!" Rei growled.

"Would anyone _but_ Yubel yell back at you like that?" Asuka said letting go of the younger girl as she stood in thought.

"You're right. That is Yubel!" she did a wolf whistle at Yubel making the blunette send her a deadly glare. "Yay! I was wrong! Yubel's back to normal!"

With one fight over with, they continued to watch the football players practice. Asuka and Rei got immediately bored and pulled Johan away from the others.

"You wanna do something fun?" asked Asuka excitedly to Johan. He sighed.

"As long as it's not life-threatening." he said giving in. The two girls grinned and dragged him away. They ran for quite a while until they were at the court yard of the school.

"Let's sit here." said Asuka bring the three over behind some trees. Rei immediately sat down and plugged in her ipod.

"What are we doing?" Johan asked sitting next to Rei as Asuka climbed a little ways in the tree next to them.

"Trying to scare Junko, Momoe, and Jim." Rei explained still fiddling with her ipod. Johan sighed and took his phone out.

Not too long after they sat down, Asuka told them to be quiet. Johan raised his eyebrow because he hadn't _said_ anything, and Rei just nodded.

"Asuka! Rei! Where did they drag Johan off too?" they heard Junko's familiar voice coming closer. Rei stood up and Johan followed. She gave Johan was sign to be quiet.

"They couldn't have gone that far." Jim commented as they stopped in the middle of the court yard.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**!" Asuka screamed from the tree. Johan and Rei stuck their heads out to see that Junko and Momoe jumped and Jim looked utterly confused.

"**I AM JESUS**!" Rei also called in a deep voice, yet very loud. Junko and Momoe also started to get confused as well and both still looked scared. Johan grinned thinking this was fun. He wanted to say something.

"uh……_Moo_?"

Rei sweat dropped from where she stood and Asuka sighed softly from up in the tree.

"Alright, guys come out. Johan gave you away." Junko called.

"Man!" Rei whined. "Johan!"

"What? I didn't mean to!" he defended himself.

"Then you just are really bad at that." Asuka sighed walking ahead of them all.

"Where are you going?" Momoe asked.

"To get smoothies. Duh." Asuka explained making her friends sweat drop.

"Okayy." Johan said thinking about how weird their afternoon had been. And it wasn't even an hour since they were out of school.

"Oh! I'll come!" volunteered Rei. "I wanna see that really hot guy that works at the smoothie shop."

"What about Martin?" Asuka said as the sophomore caught up with her.

"What are you talking about? It _is _him!" Rei exclaimed making Asuka laugh as they walked away.

"Okayy. I suppose we're just gonna wait here until they get back?" Junko asked as the four friends were ditched by the hyper Asuka and Rei.

"I guess so, shela." Jim said a little confused himself. They all sat down on a bench until they saw Kenzan walk up.

"Hey, Kenzan!" they all greeted. The brunette saw them and grinned.

"Hey! What's up? I've been looking for people to hang out with for an hour." he came up and stood in front of the sitting group.

"What? Is it because your friends all left you?" Jim teased him.

"They didn't leave me! They temporarily disappeared!" Kenzan pouted.

"That sounds like they ditched you."

"Screw you!"

The two began to bicker back and forth making Junko and Momoe giggle to themselves.

"They act so much like a married couple." Junko whispered to Momoe making her laugh.

"I'm gonna take a walk." said Johan getting up and walking away. For some reason, he didn't feel like sitting. And his friends were busy anyway.

After walking around the side walks of the school of a while, he saw Amon step out from behind a tree. Johan was about ready to run away, but Amon held his hands up as though he had no weapon.

"I'm not gonna do anything. I'm just here to talk." he said walking over to the blunette. "Care to walk?" he nodded and the two walked side-by-side.

"Look, I don't mean to be creepy. I just really want you to give me a chance." he explained after a silence. "And about you and Judai, I just don't feel like he's good enough for you. Just let me say this." Johan nodded.

"I mean, I don't know yours and Judai's past together too well, but as I recall, you guys never really talked ever. So I want you to think this, do you really like him enough to start a relationship?" Amon sighed. "That's all I wanted to say. And with that, Johan, I leave you with your thoughts." the redhead said as he walked away from Johan who was stuck in his spot on the sidewalk.

Now, as said before, Johan forgives people easily. So partially he forgave Amon for his creepiness. It was all for love.

But what got him stumped was that Amon was _right_ about him and Judai. He knew nothing about the brunette except that he was extremely friendly and hot.

Was he ready to start sneaking around behind his father's back for him?

________________________________________________________________________

**Alright! Here it is! :D**

**What do you think?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I cant even believe it 8D**

**I'm back! Sorry for the long wait! My computer deleted all of my files and I had to get that going, and school has been busy, and now I am grounded for the longest time…and I have a lot of excuses. but I'm still writing lol**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

Yubel sighed while walking back to the locker room. He couldn't wait to get home and play some war craft and get out of the hell hole called school. Why? He glared at the sweaty, tall, sexy brunette next to him who was yelling over his shoulder at a freshman to clean up. Haou had not left his side the whole practice. It was driving him crazy. He snuck into a stall and changed quickly, then tried to made a run for it before Haou saw him. He wasn't fast enough.

"Yubel! Hey, come back!" Yubel snarled under his breath, but went back to the brunette, who was standing with the rest of the team.

"We're going to get something to eat. Wanna come?" he asked the blunette, swinging his arm around Yubel's shoulders. Yubel broke free and stepped a few feet away.

"No thanks… I'm expected home…" he mumbled and left before anyone could question him, or call him back. He decided to walk home without Johan, who was probably with his friends anyway. During his walk, Yubel began to ponder the bet that him and his strange teacher, Mrs. Miyagi, had made. Get a date for prom? Alright, he admitted to himself, that might be a bit hard. He could always ask Asuka, hearing about how she didn't have a definite date and she knows how to not piss him off. His mind drifted to Haou and he blushed. Haou was probably going with that girl Shion. He was obviously only teasing Yubel… it wasn't anything serious. He was just a jerk.

Yubel stomped up his porch steps and saw Mr. and Mrs. Kuso, the neighbors, washing both of their shiny cars. Yubel sent a nasty look their way as they started spraying each other with hoses and laughing like they were on some kind of television show. Whorez.

He then, however, notice the paint shine, untouched by the Kusos and close to his fence. Yubel grinned, and snuck back into his house. Time to have some fun with the whorez!

Johan reached his house and pulled in the driveway, getting out of the car. He had a lot of thinking he had been doing, and talking with Amon just stressed him out. Maybe he shouldn't be listening to someone that stalked him, but maybe he should. Still lost in thought, he was interrupted by the shrieks of the neighbors, who were outside by their cars.

"Honey! That wasn't paint shiner, that was bleach!" Mrs. Kuso screamed at her husband. Johan winced when he saw that there was a long, horizontal line on Mrs. Kuso's car, the red car now having an ugly white slash.

"It said car shiner!" defended Mr. Kuso. Johan, realizing this was probably Yubel's fault, silently crept over to the door of his house and went inside, shutting it quietly. He marched into the kitchen where Yubel was eating a snicker's bar, and glared.

"What? I didn't ditch practice, you saw me there." Yubel defended himself. Johan crossed his arms and continued to glare.

"No! You dolt! I know you put bleach in the neighbor's shiner bottle!" Johan yelled angrily. "Do you really want them to hate us even more?" Yubel laughed evilly. "I don't care. There's whorez anyway." Johan looked shocked.

"They're not 'whorez' as you call it! A man can't be a 'whore' anyway." Glared Johan.

"You pull it off great." Johan froze, and gave him an evil look. "Go away. I don't wanna look at you." Johan mumbled, practically throwing his stuff on the kitchen counter.

"Likewise." smirked Yubel as he left the room.

Johan then proceeded to banging his head against the counter.

The next day went by fast at the house, Johan hurried out to his car claiming he had some errands to do, and Yubel played war craft until Johan called him, yelling at him to get to school on time. The lazy blunette strolled onto the school grounds and raised his eyebrows at the sight. There was hearts decorating the school's hallways, and sparkles everywhere. People were gossiping and giggling, and Yubel just twitched, walking up to a booth outside the office to see what was going on.

"Hello, evil twinnie." Greeted Rei, sitting behind the booth accompanied by Asuka. Yubel sweat dropped, figuring this was all their fault. "Curious? Take a flyer!" she handed him a pink flyer.

**EVER WONDER WHO YOU'RE SOULMATE IS?**

**Come on down to Room 215 and find your love! Take our survey!**

He just stared to the paper for a few seconds before Rei grabbed it back, laying it neatly with the other hundred copies.

"What the hell? Valentine's Day already passed, nimrods." The girls gave him evil looks.

"Who cares? Besides, we didn't really celebrate Valentine's Day as much as we could. Besides, prom's coming up and people need dates!" Asuka explained, giving Yubel as strange look that he didn't quite understand.

"Anddd, you get to skip class for it!" Rei cut in seeing Yubel's blank look.

"Count me in, then." He said, turning away. Rei and Asuka gave each other high-fives behind his back. When he was out of sight, they both giggled.

"We've got this sooo in the bag." Rei explained to the blond. "All we have to make Yubel and Haou's answers match! It'll be sooo amazing!"

"Definitely. Wait, what about the other people that sign up? We don't even have a system for this whole 'soul mate' idea!" Asuka complained.

"Well, duh. What do you expect from what I made up at 2:30 in the morning?" Rei said not quite sounding like the brightest tool in the tool shed. Asuka sighed.

"We'll ask Johan."

"Ask me what?" The blunette walked up to their table, smiling. "What's with all the decorations?" The two explained their random celebration, and Johan grinned.

"I think we should just match people up with who they really want to be with. We can have that as one of the questions, so no one feels left out."

"Excellent!" Rei giggled. "Oh and can you text Haou and tell him what's going on?"

"Sure thing." Smiled Johan, pulling out his sidekick.

Judai and his friends walked into school, and saw the mess Asuka and Rei created.

"PINK!" screamed Haruka and Fubuki in unison. Fubuki's scream was in delight, and Haruka's was in horror.

"WHY NOT PURPLE?" the blackette screamed at a wall. Students walking by sweat dropped.

"Purple is sooo 30 minutes ago." Fubuki joked.

"I wonder what's up?" Sho asked no one in particular, looking around. Manjoume just twitched from the sight.

"We should rip everything down." The junior mumbled. Judai grinned.

"This has Asuka and Rei written all over it!" he said happily.

"Yeah, it also said: 'Asuka and I are going to decorate the school pink!' On Rei's facebook page." Edo mumbled from behind the brunette. Judai shot him a playful glare.

"You ruined my psychic skills!" the brunette whined.

His phone suddenly made a beeping noise and pulled it out. A few seconds later his was grinning.

"What's up?" Sho asked him.

"This is part of the plan to get Yubel and Haou together!"

"Geez, don't talk so loud. What if Yubel was right here?"

The whole gang turned and saw Haou walking up to him, hands in his pockets. He was wearing all black.

"Sorry…" Judai mumbled. "Do you know what's going on?" Haou explained it to him and the gang.

"That's brilliant!" he said happily.

"Yeah," Haou agreed. "I guess Asuka made it up. She's smarter than Rei."

"HAOU YAGAMI, I AM NOT A NIMROD!" shouted Rei from down the hallway. She marched up with a sighing Asuka in tow. Haou smirked at the tiny sophomore.

"Oh hey Rei. I never said you were-"

"DON'T LIE YUBEL CALLS ME A NIMROD AND NOW YOU?" screamed Rei. Everyone sweat dropped nearby while Haou just stood there speechless.

"Rei-chan, hunny," Asuka began, soothingly. "Yubel also called _me _a nimrod too."

"Oh, Asuka. For you it's not the same. It's like calling Johan a prostitute." Johan, who was walking over, just stood there, blinking at Rei. "See? No affect what-so-ever because it's not true!" The others snickered at Johan's blank stare.

"Well, Rei, you have to have a little bit more faith in yourself…" Haou mumbled. Rei spun around again to face him.

"SO YOUR REALLY SAYING ITS TRUE? YOU JERK!"

"…what? I never said-"

"I'LL BE AT LUNCH, WAITING FOR YOUR APOLOGY, YAGAMI!" Rei shouted once again. She stomped away, dramatically. Students in the hallway just watched, then continued what they were doing. Haou just stood there, blinking.

"Did I just get owned by a sophomore?" Asuka laughed while Fubuki began saying 'YOU GO GIRL!' in the background to Rei who was all the way down the hallway.

"In a way you did?" Asuka started.

"Ignore her. She likes causing unnecessary drama, and apparently you were an easy victim." Johan laughed. "She really should join the school play…"

"I'm an easy victim?" Haou gawked. The others snickered.

"Hey, at least she's not scared of you anymore!" Asuka pointed out.

"She was scared of me?" The others just shook their heads. The warning bell rang and they all headed to their respective classrooms.

"Don't worry about Rei, Haou." explained Asuka. "She's probably forgotten about it anyway."

"OH MY GAWSH WHAT A SEXY BEAST!" Rei squealed, ogling at her phone. Johan and Asuka, both sitting on some desks in the Science room with the blackette, leaned in to see what she was referring to.

"…Why do you have a picture of Haou naked?" Johan blinked, squinting at the picture. Rei cackled loudly, mumbling something about 'half naked'.

"You gave it to her last summer when you two were at the beach." Asuka answered for the insane sophomore, who was going through her pictures.

"Yeah, but why does she still have it?" Johan said puzzled. "And I guess she's not mad at him anymore…" the blond and Johan exchanged looks and shrugged.

"No time to dilly-dally, girls! We have some love to get together!"

"We're not-"

"I'm not a-"

"NO PROTESTING! JUST GOO!" Rei shoved them out of the empty classroom. Johan just blinked at the now closed door.

"Why is she so hyper?" Asuka sighed.

"I think its because she hasn't had any sleep from last night." the blonde answered. "She'll crash later. Anyway, we should get started." she smiled. Johan just nodded, and they put up a sign on the empty classroom. Students began filing in and sat at the desk. Judai and the others walked up to the two and Judai grinned.

"This is sooo gonna work!" he laughed. Johan gave him a small smile, and turned away to organize some papers. Asuka raised her eyebrow at this, but was glomped by Fubuki.

"LITTLE SISTER YOU HAVE SO MUCH SKILLZZZ!" Fubuki chirped happily.

"IT WAS MY IDEA!" growled Rei from across the room. Fubuki held up his hands in mock surrender as the blackette stomped over to him.

"I wasn't saying anything about _this!_" Fubuki countered. Rei just punched him lightly. Haou walked over to the group and waved to Johan.

"Haou!" Rei giggled, hugging the brunette, Haou just stood still, a little confused, and the others laughed.

"Talk about a love hate relationship." Asuka giggled as Johan chuckled and mumbled something like: 'Haou's her personal teddy bear.'

"Nooo," Rei stuck her tongue out at Johan, hearing him. "He's not _my_ personal teddy, he's Yubel's!"

"What the hell?" Yubel walked up, hearing what Rei had said, and glared at her.

"Oh, hello, Yubel! Fancy seeing you here."

"_Fancy_ hearing YOU TALKING ABOUT ME, NIMROD."

"SUCH A MEANIEEE!"

"…"

"Anyway," Johan smiled, breaking the strange silence, "Could we hurry this up? I have to go to math class, and we're having a test." Everyone agreed, while Rei mumbled 'nerd' under her breath and the strolled up to the front of the classroom with Asuka and Johan in tow.

"Everyone!" Johan called, getting the students' attention. "We're gonna start now! The test only takes a few minutes, then you can all go back to class." the student body groaned at classes, as Asuka handed out the tests.

Yubel stared blankly at his test.

**Who are you in love with right now?**

**What's your favorite color?**

**What is better, the monkey or the banana?**

**What came first, the chicken or the egg?**

**Do you believe in destiny?**

**WHO ARE YOU IN LOVE WITH?**

"…"

Johan, after handing out the papers, decided to grab one and see what Rei wrote as questions. He glanced over them and stood blankly.

"…"

"_Rei_!" he hissed, ushering the sophomore over. Asuka walked over as well, reading over his shoulder. She twitched.

"Yess, my dear?"

"_What is this_?"

"Paper, my dear."

"…"

"…"

"You don't like my questions?" she whispered, then began to fake-cry.

"They're stupid!" Asuka sweat dropped.

"Well, they'll be easy to grade!"

"…"

At lunch, Asuka, Johan, Rei, Junko, Momoe, and Jim sat at a table near the window, papers were all over the table. Johan had a pink marker in hand and was reading one of the papers.

"Wow. People really did try." Junko grinned, reading some of the papers. "I wish I was there!" she whined, she couldn't go because she had a science test.

"It really wasn't that fun." Johan reassured her. He perked up suddenly. "Aww, these two like each other!" he grinned, holding up two separate papers. Momoe laughed.

"A-HA!" Asuka cheered, pulling a paper out of the pile. "I finally found both Haou's and Yubel's!

"What did they write?" Jim asked as everyone leaned in to see.

"Well, Haou wrote…"

**Who are you in love with right now? **Yubel

**What's your favorite color? **Black

**What is better, the monkey or the banana? **….

**What came first, the chicken or the egg? **…who the hell made these up?

**Do you believe in destiny? **you should ask Edo that.

**WHO ARE YOU IN LOVE WITH? **READ ABOVE DAMMIT.

Rei gaped at the paper while the others laughed. Asuka then pulled out Yubel's paper. Across the whole paper it said in red marker.

**THIS IS POINTLESS.**

Ending it here? Haha… I dunno…

Well, anyways, I hope you like it! Tell me if I messed up anything or if something doesn't make sense, it's been a while. I can't exactly remember what I was gonna do with this story. Too much humor?


End file.
